Entre dulces, travesuras y setas mágicas
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Ah, octubre, uno de los meses más esperados del año. Dulces por montón, dibujos, Fictober... esperen ¿Fictober? Pequeños relatos random donde Erika será la protagonista [Reto Fictober 2018]
1. Recién llegada

Bueno, como ya saben, hoy comenzó octubre y eso significa muchas cosas, en especial para los escritores y dibujantes. Este año he decidido participar en el Fictober y, a diferencia del anterior, publicar lo que escriba (el año pasado solo lo hice para mí y mi amigas, por temas de multifandom se me hacía difícil darle una clasificación al reto anterior xD) así que trataré de completarlo.

Esta es la primera vez que publico algo para este fandom (sí, ya he escrito pero no publicado) así que sean buenas conmigo (?). Debo aclarar que tengo una lista en específico que estoy usando tanto en el Inktober como en el Fictober, así que dudo que calce con algo de la lista oficial. Esop.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eldarya no me pertenecen, de ser así, créanme que estarían encerrados bajo siete llave en mi sótano (esperen, ¿qué?) Yo solo los tomo prestados para estas historias bien loquillas.

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 1: Recién llegada**

 **.**

En el mundo existen personas que siempre se encuentran atentas a todo lo que les rodea, incluso hasta el más mínimo detalle que muchos otros pueden pasar por alto. También existe su contraparte, aquellas personas distraídas que se pierden en medio de una conversación, que olvidan lo que estaban haciendo a medio camino y que cruzan la calle muchas veces sin fijarse en la luz de los semáforos… y luego estoy yo, que por andar viendo nubes con forma de perritos terminé entrando quién sabe cómo en un extraño círculo de setas que me llevó a quién sabe dónde, eso o me comí alguna de ellas en algún momento sin notarlo.

Sí, no tenía ni idea de cómo, cuándo, porqué, y cuánta pregunta más pudiera hacerme, había llegado hasta ahí… bueno, más o menos, sabía que se trataba de las setas o al menos lo supe cuando la luz mágica me envolvió y me dejó en medio de esa sala, así que luego de echar un vistazo alrededor terminé por percatarme del enorme cristal que reinaba en medio del lugar, y como claro, haciendo gala de toda la inteligencia del mundo de la que carezco, no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor que acercarme a tocar aquella majestuosa roca azul. Grave error.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú y cómo has llegado aquí?

Me giré sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de descubrir que no me hallaba sola en la sala, sino también porque alguien acabara de decir en voz alta la misma pregunta que yo intentaba responder.

Se trataba de una chica, más o menos; era una chica con orejas y colas, parecía un zorrito en versión humana, se veía adorable y a la vez me hacía pensar si no me encontraba drogada o algo así.

— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿Formas parte de los templarios? ¿O de los masones, tal vez?

Bueno, ya no era tan adorable.

— ¿Cree usted que si supiera donde coños estoy y cómo volver, no me habría ido ya? Y… ¿Puedo tocar sus orejas? Son reales, ¿cierto?

Muy bien, Erika, sin saberlo estabas a punto de ganarte un pasaje exclusivo a la cárcel, pero solo con boleto de ida. Y ahí estaba yo, entre los fríos barrotes de una celda, en un lugar lúgubre y que ni siquiera conocía, y para variar, había un monstruo en el agua, por suerte –o desgracia- para mí, le parecí tan patética que ni siquiera quiso malgastar su tiempo en comerme; no sabía si eso debía hacerme sentir bien o mal. De seguro jamás habría llegado a este extraño lugar si no fuese tan despistada, y nunca habría tenido que ir a parar a la cárcel si no fuera tan pendeja. Por cierto, sus oreja sí eran reales…

Pero bueno, qué más daba; ya estaba ahí y además encerrada, ¿podría ocurrir algo peor que eso…?

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Ta da! Sí, lo sé, jamás había subido algo tan corto antes, pero vamos que en el fictober se publican shots (aún así estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos de más de mil palabras TT-TT) Como ya dije, es mi primera vez publicando algo en este fandom y no se desharán de mí por todo octubre muajajjajaj, okno xD. En fin, creo que esta sería mí reacción al llegar a Eldarya o algo así más o menos, dista de lo que pasó exactamente, pero bueno, espero que le halla gustado igual.

Saben que amo sus comentarios y que me animan a seguir escribiendo (así que dejen muchos porque aún quedan 30 one-shots). Además yo los respondo todos.

Besos y nos leemos mañana. _Au revoir!_


	2. Espada

Bueno, pues solo decir que si alguien ve esto y quiere comentar, bienvenido sea, y si nadie lo lee, pues bien también. Escribo como mera satisfacción personal y me encanta ponerme retos y terminar esto es uno de ellos, así que creo que más bien esto lo hago por mí, pero si alguien entra a leer, pues espero que le guste lo que hago y si no, bueno, cada quien con sus gustos. Eso ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 2: Espada**

 **.**

Esa mañana Nevra se había aparecido en la entrada de mi cuarto y me saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas apenas abrí la puerta. Sabía que no podía ser coincidencia alguna verle ahí, al menos no cuando se podía notar que estaba esperando a que yo saliera, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando se me acercó, me cogió una mano y la besó galante. ¿Acaso sabía lo que sus muestras de afecto provocaban en mí? Pero de un segundo a otro y como por arte de magia, mis nervios y el fallo momentáneo de mis neuronas dio paso a la emoción cuando mencionó que tenía una sorpresa para mí, por desgracia no quiso decirme de qué se trataba y solo me dijo que esperara hasta esa tarde y que me pasara por la herrería. Sí, tal vez no me había dicho cuál era la sorpresa exactamente, pero yo ya podía imaginármela; hace algunas semanas atrás, luego de volver de una misión, le había comentado a Miiko y a los chicos que quería una espada, necesitaba defenderme y ya no quería depender de que siempre estuvieran cuidando de mí. Por eso, cuando mi familiar me trajo un día una espada de madera, comencé a practicar por mi cuenta sin dejar de insistir en que tendrían que darme una real en algún momento. Al parecer, finalmente me habían escuchado… o simplemente se habían aburrido de oírme repetir lo mismo a cada que me veían.

Fue así como esa tarde, tal y como me dijo Nevra, me pasé por la herrería y caminé hasta la sala en la que se encontraban las armaduras y armas y fue entonces cuando la vi. En uno de los mesones había una espada guardada en su funda, el mango se veía reluciente y la joya de la empuñadura de un color tan azul como el gran cristal me cautivó. Estaba segura que se trataba de esa, desde aquella misión me había pasado por la herrería un montón de veces y podía decir con certeza que esta espada era completamente nueva. Sin poder resistirlo y casi como si la espada me llamase, la tomé entre mis manos y la deslicé lentamente fuera de su funda, deleitándome con el brillo que reflejaba en el proceso. Era realmente hermosa.

— ¿Te gusta?

Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas y por acto reflejo la volví a guardar en su funda, pero no la solté.

—Sería una lástima que no fuese tuya…

— ¿Qué?

La mirada juguetona en el rostro de Nevra y las risas burlonas de Ezarel desde atrás me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miré a Valkyon, quien también se encontraba ahí, apoyado en silencio contra el marco de la entrada y este solo negó con la cabeza, como si intentara decirme que no pudo evitar que ese par me jugasen una broma.

— ¿En serio crees que te daríamos algo tan peligroso?

Ezarel realmente parecía disfrutar con la situación, pero a mí realmente no me hacía ninguna gracia. Distraída intentando contener mis ganas de matar al elfo, no me percaté de que Nevra se encontraba en frente mío, solo lo supe cuando sin previo aviso tomó la espada de entre mis manos y la alejó de mí.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero no quiero que te hagas daño con esto. Aunque… —se acercó hasta mi oído para que los otros dos no escucharan e inevitablemente se erizaron los bellos de mi nuca. —Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que yo te la pudiese dar.

Luego de la pequeña risilla que soltó cuando se alejó un poco y me vio al rostro lo supe de inmediato, él era totalmente consciente de lo que provocaba en mí y le encantaba hacerme sufrir.


	3. Entrenando

**.**

 **Día 3: Entrenando**

 **.**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que entrenamos juntos, más allá de conseguir demostrar algo útil, todo lo que obtuve fue una serie de moretones por los golpes que yo misma terminé propinándome, porque sí, él no me había tocado ni una sola vez, solo había hecho una cadena de movimientos que puso todos los míos, torpes e inseguros, en mi propia contra. Desde ese día y ante mi rotunda derrota, insistí todos los días que pude en recibir entrenamiento; quería llegar a ser tan buena como el resto de mis compañeros de guardia y dejar de ser el hazme reír de los chicos por mi completa ''inutilidad''. Pero no conforme con eso decidí pedir en secreto algo de ayuda extra, una que no me vino nada mal. Fue así como llegó un día en el que le pedí a mi jefe de guardia una batalla simulada, quería demostrar todo por lo que había trabajado hasta entonces y por lo que me había esforzado hasta que mi cuerpo dejaba de responder, quería conseguir respeto. La noticia, como era de preverse, no se quedó ahí y en cosa de horas el rumor de nuestro enfrentamiento ya se había esparcido por todo el C.G.

Esa tarde en los jardines, donde ambos habíamos acordado aquella pelea, el lugar estaba repleto con todos los curiosos que querían saber cómo sería el desenlace de esta historia, incluso no faltó aquel que comenzó a realizar apuestas a costa de nosotros.

— ¿Nerviosa porque te harán papilla frente a todo el C.G.?

Ezarel me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, aunque a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas.

—Ya, no la molestes. Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

Valkyon colocó una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo y pude distinguir una ligera mirada cómplice que me dirigió por una fracción de segundo, sonreí ante aquello. Le agradecía internamente que hubiese intervenido; confiaba en lo que había aprendido, en mi maestro y el gran avance que había logrado tener hasta ahora, pero no por eso podía evitar estar nerviosa, así que agradecía que callara a Ezarel para que no empeorara mis nervios.

Sin agregar mucho más, ambos me desearon buena suerte y se marcharon con un gesto de despedida, justo en el momento en el que Nevra se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Estás segura de que realmente quieres hacer esto? Tal vez podríamos dejarlo para otro día; te juro que de verdad no sé cómo se enteraron todos.

Mencionó rascándose la nuca apenado. ¡Maldición! No podía creer siquiera lo adorable que se veía así. Suspiré para intentar calmarme y apartar aquel pensamiento y luego le sonreí en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

—Descuida, hoy es perfecto.

 _Así todos verán cuando te gane y ya nadie podrá decirme inútil otra vez._

Sí, sabía que estaba siendo arrogante, pero confiaba en mi mentor, solo me sentía un poco culpable por usarlo a él, pero luego buscaría la forma de compensarle, de seguro habría más de una.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no podré ser lindo contigo si todos están mirando.

Soltó guiñándome un ojo, yo solo sonreí.

—Descuida, solo por esta vez no quiero que lo seas. Pero tranquilo, yo seré la que actúe lindo contigo.

Luego de nuestro pequeño duelo verbal, Karenn, quien decidió hacer de árbitro, nos dio la señal de comenzar la pelea.

Fue así como todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mientras nosotros nos retábamos con la mirada esperando para ver quién sería el que partiría, ya con el primer golpe los gritos volvieron a estallar y el barullo y las frases de ánimos inundaron los jardines.

Los minutos pasaron y nosotros seguíamos mano a mano. El hecho de pedirle que practicara conmigo casi todos los entrenamientos me había ayudado a conocer sus movimientos y su forma de pelear, lo que me permitía copiar sus ataques e idear formas eficientes de evadir los suyos. Pero no estaba a su altura aún, lo sabía, mi cuerpo lo había notado, pero hacía todo lo que podía por intentar mantenerme en su rango; desgraciadamente aún no conseguía darle un golpe que pudiese darme la victoria y no podía seguir tampoco esquivando toda la tarde, ni él ni yo. Si bien mi resistencia había mejorado con creces desde mi primer día aquí, tampoco era inmutable al igual que la suya. Ambos estábamos jadeando y cubiertos de sudor, noté que él estaba tan exhausto como yo cuando tomamos algunos metros de distancia y aguardamos para coger algo de aire por unos instantes.

Entre nuestros espectadores pude ver a Valkyon y Ezarel en la primera fila por detrás de Nevra y al parecer, mi querido oponente se había percatado de aquello.

—No te descuides, preciosa. En una pelea eso podría ser fatal.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos había conseguido percibir el cansancio en su voz, en ese momento noté una sutil seña por el rabillo del ojo de parte de Valkyon y no pude evitar sonreír. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando.

—Tú deberías de escuchar tu propio consejo.

En ese momento y haciendo acopio de mis últimas fuerzas, eché a la carrera en su dirección y cuando se preparaba para atraparme me deslicé pasando de largo por uno de sus costados. Antes de que él consiguiese reaccionar le hice una barrida y en medio del golpe de adrenalina terminé por tumbarlo en el suelo y luego me posicioné sobre él, aprisionando con fuerza la muñeca de su mano que se aferraba a mi tobillo intentando en vano realizar un movimiento que volteara las cosas a su favor, más el grito de Karenn que resaltó por sobre los del gentío indicó que yo había ganado.

—Nada mal, preciosa, nada mal… Aunque estoy seguro de no haberte enseñado eso.

Mencionó entre jadeos y con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios. Jamás creí que escuchar algo así viniendo de él podría llegar a sentirse tan bien.

—Digamos que… tengo mis propios trucos…

Sí, eso y una clase particular de pelea con Valkyon tres días por semana. Sin duda se la debía y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ayudarme.


	4. Beso

**Guntherlina:** :O Oh, my Chat xD debo decir que es honor que tú me leas. No sé, como que me sentí famosa jajjajaja. Espera, ¿esperabas que yo escribiera algo así? :O :O :O Me siento cada vez más sorprendida y emocionada.

Bueno, es que... Miiko es Miiko, ya no hay nada que hacer con eso, solo hay que quererla xD Me encantaría ver su rostro así jajjaja, digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato o en este caso, te envía a la celda xD.

Uf, no, si Valkyon no fuera la ''voz de la razón'' de seguro el C.G. ya habría estado en llamas hace mucho tiempo. Imagínate el desmadre que sería si los tres lideres fueran igual de loquillos, yo creo que ni Miiko lo soportaría. Ellos son malvados, solo querían regocijarse con su sufrimiento jaja. Todos sabemos qué clase de acuerdos le gustan a él 7w7, pero lo que pasa tras bambalinas ya no lo puedo decir, solo se puede dejar a la imaginación.

No sé, en mi mente me imaginé a una Erika así, siento que pega bien con la guardia Sombra y en especial con Nevra.

¿Estafada? ¿qué? No, cómo se te ocurre (arranca la hoja del calendario) No sé de qué me hablas... Jajjajaja, ok, sí, me retrasé un poquitito, pero trataré de ponerme al corriente en cuanto pueda. Es que, como ya dije, estoy participando en el Inktober también (con Eldarya, por supuesto jeje) y por ejemplo ayer el dibujo lo terminé muy tarde y no me dio tiempo para escribir, pero aquí traigo el día cuatro, ¡ta da! (suena musiquita de victoria) Descuida, me tendrás aquí por todo este mes, el que, por cierto, es mes de Sombra también, octubre es un mes muy interesante. Gracias por leerme y espero verte por aquí otra vez jeje. Ojalá que te guste este cap. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Beso**

 **.**

Por favor, estaba realmente molesta con todo y con todos, lo único que deseaba era que ese día terminara rápido, mañana siempre podría ser mejor.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y cerré con llave, al instante, Verlunee, mi precioso sabali se acercó a mí para saludarme y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de qué sucedía, me regaló una pequeña caricia. En momentos como estos agradecía al menos tener a alguien que me escuchara, aunque no pudiese decirme nada, hablar con mi familiar siempre ayudaba.

—Son unos idiotas…

Sí, lo eran, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero yo también lo había sido. Por mi culpa todo salió mal, fue mi error el que ocasionó que falláramos esa misión y me tenía bien ganada la reprimenda que Miiko nos dio luego, pero que después usaran aquello para gastarme bromas no era divertido, ni siquiera un poco. Aún así, pese a que se habían comportado como unos verdaderos tontos, tampoco quería pagar mi frustración con ellos; sin importar qué, sabía que eso no era correcto.

—A veces preferiría que fueran como tú; tratar contigo es más fácil, Verlunee.

Mencioné mientras deslizaba mi mano por su suave pelaje. De pronto escuché un ligero golpeteo sobre la puerta, al principio pensé que habían sido imaginaciones mías, pero me quedó perfectamente claro que no era así.

— ¿Erika?

Era Nevra…

—Erika sé que estás ahí, por favor, sal. Quiero hablar contigo.

Me tensé con solo escuchar aquello y mi familiar lo notó, pues se enderezó para mirarme con extrañeza.

—Vamos, bonita, por favor…

Mierda, no, porqué tenía que venir él. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero no él.

—Erika…

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras notaba como mis latidos parecían acelerarse a cada segundo. Estaba molesta, sí y también con él, pero una pequeña parte de mí simplemente no podía mantenerse en ese estado demasiado tiempo, bastaba solo con que él me dedicara una sonrisa para que olvidara todo lo que había pasado. Maldecía el momento en el que Nevra se había vuelto mi debilidad sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—… De acuerdo, sé que no quieres verme y lo entiendo… Fui un estúpido y realmente lo siento, no debí seguirle el juego a Ezarel. En verdad lo lamento… Yo…

Se detuvo un momento y me quedé expectante. Por un segundo pensé que podría usar la copia de mi llave pero descarté esa idea tras recordar que él mismo me la había regresado; todo lo que escuché fueron sus pasos retroceder y vacilar por unos segundos en el corredor.

—Descansa, Erika.

Cuando noté que sus pasos comenzaban a alejarse me paré de un salto y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta y grité su nombre… que bien me había sabido decirlo.

Nevra se volteó a verme sorprendido, pero más allá de eso podía ver la culpa también reflejada en su ojo visible. Mierda, eso me dolió más que todo lo demás.

—Yo… no es por ti, al menos no todo. Yo solo…

Desvié la mirada de la suya, en más de una ocasión sentía que su ojo podía mirar más allá de mí, como si todos mis secretos quedaran al descubierto ante él y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—… Lamento ser tan inútil y haber arruinado todo...

Finalmente lo solté mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Más allá de las bromas pesadas de los chicos lo que más me molestaba era haber fallado, haberme fallado a mí misma y haberle fallado a él. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a aceptar las reprimendas que pudiese darme, pero en lugar de eso él caminó hasta mí y sin decir nada y casi haciendo gala de su sigilo, me besó… Mis sentidos y cualquier razonamiento lógico se vieron opacados por la sorpresa y con el paso de los segundo lo más que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar. Cuando el beso terminó, Nevra apoyó su frente contra la mía y mientras aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados le escuché finalmente responderme.

—No digas eso. Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón. Por ser un idiota y por haber dejado que fallaras; yo estaba al mando, yo fui quien debió tener más cuidado, lo que sucedió fue solo mi error.

—Pero…

Antes de dejarme pronunciar otra palabra más volvió a besarme.

—Te seguiré callando hasta que aprendas a escuchar a tus superiores, Erika.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con fuerza tras aquello, hecho que al parecer le causó gracia al vampiro. Yo realmente no supe qué contestarle, sentía como si sus labios me hubieran arrebatado la capacidad de habla así sin más y que, además, él era consciente de haberlo hecho.

—Ya hablé con Miiko y le expliqué todo, volveremos en tres días para arreglar lo que pasó hoy. Sin embargo… me temo que no pude evitarte un castigo.

¿Qué? Si bien Miiko me había regañado esa tarde jamás mencionó nada sobre un castigo, tampoco había sido un error tan grave… ¿o sí?

— ¿Q-qué castigo?

Mencioné imaginando los peores escenarios, incluso pensando en la idea de que me devolvieran a la celda en la que había estado hace ya tanto tiempo. Nevra sonrió y se acercó un poco más para poder susurrarme al oído.

—Uno que como tu jefe me encargaré de darte personalmente…


	5. Con tu familiar

Bien, responderé por orden a su review:

 **Princesa Kurai:** Uh, es todo un placer verte por aquí, bienvenida, espero que te sientas cómoda, tenemos sillones afelpaditos (?) xD es que con los review se me va la mano jajajja, no, como tú dices, como es un reto y es uno por día (o debería...) no me da tiempo para hacerlos más largos (incluso en etos momentos debería estar trabajando en el dibujo de hoy del Inktober pero aún no comienzo)

Digamos que andaba completamente en las nubes, pero aún así, dudo que se arrepienta de caer en ese paraíso aunque fuese por error 7w7 *susurra* deberías, pueden pasar cosas fabulosas... No, Erika no tuvo tanta suerte como Kagome jajaja

Distraída o no, siempre se burlaran de ella, lo llevan en los genes xD.

Gracias a ti por leerme y por darte el tiempo de escribirme. Besos y espero volver a verte por aquí ^^

 **Manu:** Sí lo he leído, pero no tenía forma de enviarte un MP, así que los responderé por aquí.

''25 Días para Navidad'' Sí, actualizaré en algún momento, pero aún estoy planteándome el hecho de borrarla y resubirla, aún no estoy segura. ''A solo días de Navidad'' No haré un extra en este fic porque ya lo terminé, además, era un reto y agregué dos caps extras, uno más ya sería demasiado. Aparte, considero mucho mejor dejar la idea de la propuesta para algún longfic por lo que una revancha de Leon y Chris no pasará, al menos no en esa historia ni por esas razones, tal vez en un futuro, quién sabe... ''El chico de la capa negra'' Puedo hacer ambos a la vez, descuida, además, espero terminar todos los capítulos de esta historia antes de subir otro. ''¿Una promesa?'' Haré más Cleon, aún tengo mucho pensado para ese par y sobre el Ladynoir, de seguro subiré más mientras no acabe la temporada. ''Cupido también se equivoca'' ¿Hacer que Jake y Billy se pongan vestido? Mmm... no es una mala idea, lo tendré en cuenta para alguna próxima historia bien loquilla ;)

Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar mis historias. ¡Besos!

 **Guntherlina:** Helloooo! jeje Uh, me encanta saber que te ha gustado (se pone a bailar sobre la mesa para celebrar) Digamos que Nevra tiene sus trucos y si puede usarlos con la protagonista para él mucho mejor. Estoy segura de que si te apareciera un Nevra tú comenzarías a ponerte el vestido de novia y a repartir las invitaciones xD (exijo una, por cierto) ¡¿Por qué tenías que recordarnos eso?! ¡Por qué no es real! Hágame espacio que voy a llorar (se hace bolita al lado suyo)

:O cómo lo supiste, es exactamente lo que pasó. Ambos se pasaron toda la noche hablando de la palabra del Oráculo, los orígenes y las promesas de Eldarya. Una noche de educación histórica... sí, histórica... De seguro que un día Erika se meterá a su cuarto para acosarlo, y como él es un ser completamente puro e inocente no sabría cómo reaccionar xD.

Uh, igual tenía muchas gana de escribir algo de Eldarya, pero no encontraba el momento ni la excusa jaja. (Pone un montón de paquetes de galleta en la mesa para acompañar el té y se sienta en otra silla) Vamoh a charlar.

Que mal, ojalá que te recuperes pronto, por el momento disfruta de tener una buena excusa para descansar y quedarte en cama jaja.

(Se pasa una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor) Uf, por suerte no ve bien los números, o si no... Raios, eso me pasa por no actualizar jajaja La buena noticia es que tengo el siguiente cap y el principio del que le sucede (habría terminado todos los que faltaban si no fuera porque mi hermano apareció anoche y no me dejó terminar porque hablaba, hablaba y hablaba :') )

Te mando besos aéreos para evitar resfriarme. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te mejores.

 **Nota:** Si por ahí me como una ''s'' perdónenme, pero me anda mal esa tecla (por pasar mucho en videojuegos)

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 5: Con tu familiar**

 **.**

Y ahí estaba yo boca arriba sobre mi cama, acariciando la cabeza de Verlunee y contándole nuevamente lo que me había sucedido como si fuese mi psicólogo personal. De seguro había un problema conmigo.

Recorrí con lentitud las cortinas y el visillo que colgaban de mi cama, parte de la decoración que había hecho Nevra en mi cuarto, realmente amaba el buen gusto que tenía… De pronto mis mejillas comenzaron a arder otra vez tras recordar lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, en especial por lo que sucedió luego…

— _Vaya, vaya, pero que cariñosos están ustedes dos… ¿No les importaría hacer eso en privado?_

 _La voz de Ezarel me hizo volver a la realidad solo para darme cuenta del espectáculo que estábamos montando en mitad del pasillo de las guardias. Inevitablemente mi rostro comenzó a arder por completo e hice lo posible por alejarme de Nevra, pero él fue mucho más rápido que yo y me sujetó por la cintura acercándome a él mientras formaba una sonrisa juguetona en su labios._

— _Tal vez, pero el resto lo dejaremos para más tarde…_

 _Un momento… ¿estaba insinuando lo que yo creo?_

— _Mientras no tenga que verlos no me importa. Miiko quiere hablar contigo._

 _Soltó señalando a mi jefe de guardia. Nevra solo suspiró y aflojó su agarre sobre mí, de seguro habría echado a correr luego de todo eso si no fuese porque aún no podía reaccionar bien._

— _Siempre interrumpen en el mejor momento… Ah, de acuerdo. —retomó su típica sonrisa y volvió a mirarme. —Continuaremos con esta conversación en otro momento._

 _Habló de forma coqueta para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y marcharse con Ezarel, a quien escuché perfectamente molestar a Nevra mientras ambos se alejaban._

—Aún no retomamos la dichosa ''conversación''.

Sí, tampoco me molestaría que me diera otro de esos besos que me obsequió en el pasillo… Vamos, en qué estaba pensando.

—No lo he visto desde ayer, ambos hemos estado ocupado en nuestras propias tareas… no sé si podré mirarlo a la cara luego de todo eso. Supongo que habría sido menos bochornoso si Ezarel no nos hubiese visto… Bien, ¿qué dices si tú y yo vamos a tomar algo de aire a los jardines? ¿Te agrada la idea?

Mi familiar, que hasta entonces se había mantenido con la cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas, se levantó y caminó de inmediato hasta la puerta. Ineluctablemente sonreí, definitivamente entendía lo que le decía; el día en que hablara o alguien usara un traductor con él de seguro yo estaría en problemas.

Bajamos hasta los jardines y Verlunee se fue a juguetear por ahí mientras yo me sentaba a la sombra del gran cerezo. Era tan relajante estar ahí que venía constantemente luego de terminadas mis misiones para descansar un rato. Cerré los ojos un momento para escuchar el viento que remecía el césped y las flores, pero no fue solo ese viento el que sentí ni el que escuché.

— ¿Estabas pensando en mí?

— ¡Ah! Ne-Nevra.

Sí, como era costumbre suya apareció sin previo aviso y aprovechándose de mi distracción había soplado en mi oído.

— ¿Qué hace una chica tan encantadora sola en este lugar?

—Solo salí con Verlunee un rato.

Mencioné omitiendo lo primero que había dicho.

—Pues entonces, creo que deberé agradecerle a tu familiar que me posibilitara el hecho de verte; no se me olvida lo que dejamos pendiente ayer.

—Y-yo…

—Además, me aseguré de que Ezarel no pueda interrumpirnos de nuevo… esta vez sí podremos acabar lo que empezamos…

.

.

 **Mientras tanto, en la sala de alquimia…**

—Ah, y con eso finalmente termino.

Ezarel dejó la probeta, que contenía un líquido violáceo, junto con una serie de frascos similares para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta. Por fin acababa con el trabajo de ese día y justo a tiempo para pasarse por algunas provisiones, o al menos así hubiera sido de no ser por el hecho de que el pomo de la puerta no giraba.

—Pero qué…

Removió varias veces la perilla, pero nada, al parecer alguien había cerrado la puerta sin importarle que él estuviese dentro. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para coger su manojo de llaves en donde guardaba una copia de la de la sala de alquimia, pero en cuanto lo hizo notó un extraño objeto que no pertenecía a ese lugar; se trataba de una nota.

'' _Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero me la debes. Prometo sacarte de aquí en cuanto acabe y si es que lo recuerdo, aún así, siempre puedes gritar por ayuda ;)_

 _PD: Tomé también tu llave.''_

 _Atte: Nevra._

Sacó su manojo de llaves para revisarlo y, efectivamente, la copia de la llave de la sala de alquimia no se encontraba en su lugar.

—Maldito…


	6. Con la ropa de tu guardia

Ya estoy de regreso (robando wifi, pero lo importante es que volví xD) Así que ya saben por qué desaparezco... *susurra* porque apagan la wifi.

 **Guntherlina:** Por supuesto, en el CG. hay demasiadas personas santas, incluso en los días libres se dedican meramente a estudiar la palabra del oráculo xD. No creo que seas la única, a mí igual me gusta, como que se me hace divertida, es más, se me hace mejor que la relación con Erika. Hablando de eso jajjajaja aún me río por lo que van a tener que aguantar las de su ruta en el epi. 22 (lo sé, soy malvada). Sí, pobre Nevra, se había estado preparando por días para esa lectura y le interrumpen.

Yo creo que si Nevra supiera todo lo que Verlunee escucha terminaría bañándose en agua bendita xD

Jajjajajaj, comienzo a creer que las galletas de la hora del no tenían chispas de chocolate exactamente. En verdad me he reído demasiado con lo que digiste, por mí no hay problema conque sigas haciendo volar tu imaginación (Comienzo a creer que te comiste unos marihuansitos xD) Con lo largo que tiene el cabello Ezarel, demás que Ewelïn podía subir.

Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también te guste. ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 6: Con la ropa de tu guardia**

 **.**

Ese día, luego de acabar el entrenamiento con mi guardia, me quedé a charlar un rato con Chrome sobre algunas banalidades, y entre nuestras risas y tonterías Nevra apareció ante nosotros.

—Lamento interrumpir su amena plática, pero venía a darte esto.

Mencionó extendiendo un paquete hacia mí.

— ¿Para mí?

Sí, yo y mis preguntas tontas que a veces me hacen querer golpearme contra un poste.

— ¿Para quién más? Estoy seguro de que a Chrome no le gustaría.

El lobito le miró un momento y de pronto pareció darse cuenta de qué se trataba todo.

—Ya veo.

Ambos se sonrieron; sin duda estaban hablando con miradas algo que yo no podía entender.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo papeleo que llenar. Nos vemos luego.

Y así como había llegado simplemente se marchó. Aprovechando el hecho de que éramos los únicos que quedaban decidí preguntarle a Chrome de qué se trataba el pequeño obsequio, pero como pude haber esperado, no me dijo nada.

—Debes averiguarlo tú misma, yo no puedo decírtelo. ¡Luego me cuentas qué tal te queda!

Dijo lo último en un grito mientras se perdía escaleras arriba. Yo miré el paquete de nuevo por unos instantes mientras intentaba procesarlo todo.

 _Así que… se trata de ropa, ¿eh?_

Con una sonrisa eché también yo a correr escaleras arriba y como si la emoción omitiera el cansancio seguí corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, en donde cerré la puerta y me dispuse por fin a averiguar qué era lo que Nevra me había dado.

Abrí el paquete y lo primero que vi fueron unas especies de alas de murciélago; me fue inevitable arquear una ceja tras verlo. ¿Qué se suponía que era? Fui sacando todas las prendas y poco a poco comencé a visualizarlo todo, así que ya cuando entendí qué era decidí ponérmelo. Cuando acabé y me miré al espejo debo admitir que me gustó la forma en la que aquel conjunto me quedaba; realmente le agradecería por esto a Nevra en cuanto lo viera. Volví hasta la cama en donde se encontraba el paquete vacío y noté algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces; se trataba de una nota, al parecer se había caído sobre la cama mientras sacaba las prendas y luego había sido cubierta por la ropa que me quité. La tomé entre mis dedos y la leí, la letra y firma eran de Nevra y la pequeña nota era para aclararme que aquel conjunto se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la ropa oficial de mi guardia… Con emoción estreché el papel con fuerza contra mi pecho y caminé para darme un último vistazo frente al espejo. Finalmente empezaba a sentir que comenzaba realmente a ganarme un lugar en la guardia de Eel, oficialmente.


	7. Herida

Bonjour calabacitas, ¿qué tal? Aquí yo reportándome con otro capitulo atrasado xD pero prometo ponerme al día pronto.

 **Guntherlina:** Pues, aquí entre nos debo confesar que yo también tengo un ligero pinchazo por el elfito (putirutas detected. Que Nevra no se entere de esto xD) también me gusta su actitud, neh, no sé, pero me agrada, es solo que se me hace demasiado complejo soportarlo igual xD, a estas alturas las chicas de su ruta ya son a prueba de balas. A mí también me encanta Ewelïn y es una pena que Ezarel solo terminara por romperle el corazón :( No, no quiero ni pensar cuando le toque el arco a Nevra, puede ser igual o aún peor que lo de las ruta Ezarel... temo por mi vida, mi estabilidad como persona y mi relación con Nevra por lo que pueda suceder cuando eso llegue.

Necesitaba hacer algo así, luego de todo el rechazo que sentía al principio debía haber algo con lo que finalmente ella sintiera que la aceptaban :) Con nosotras nadie fue así de lindo como para darnos la ropa, además, es demasiado cara y mando a mi familiar y qué me trae, el muy maldito me trajo el vestido de absenta... ¡ABSENTA! xD Realmente terminamos por pagar un oj... un brazo y una pierna (?) Ese decir lastima la autoestima de Nevra xD

Exacto, digan no a las drogas; hacen mal, luego terminan escribiendo pendejadas como yo... jajajja. Espero que esos envoltorios de Marihuansitos bajo la mesa no sean tuyos (entrecierra los ojos y la mira con sospecha) Es todo un placer recibir tus review, besos y te dejo con este capítulo... y de paso te doy una bolsita de pañuelos por si acaso (se va corriendo a esconderse)

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 7: Herida**

 **.**

Los gritos habían interrumpido la frágil paz en el C.G. y el caos nuevamente amenazaba con hacer caer la estabilidad que con tanto esfuerzo intentábamos mantener. Cogí mi espada, me la até al cinto y corrí afuera; si había algo que podía hacer o en lo que podía ayudar, lo haría. Mientras corría a prisa por los pasillos me topé con Ezarel y Valkyon quienes parecían llevar la misma prontitud que yo, al encontrarnos nos miramos por unos segundos y retomamos nuestra carrera al descubrir que nos dirigíamos al mismo punto.

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

—Nos ataca un grupo de elfos salvajes. — mencionó Valkyon con seriedad mientras intentábamos llegar hasta los jardines.

—Ezarel, ¿que acaso tus primos no utilizan invitación?

Mi comentario le robó una pequeña sonrisa y aligeró en cierta medida nuestros ánimos. Si bien aún no conseguíamos llegar hasta las murallas exteriores de donde parecía provenir todo el alboroto, ya me temía por los gritos que las cosas no fueran para nada bien; en cierto modo yo también buscaba calmarme.

En cuanto llegamos hasta allá pude ver a muchos de los miembros de la guardia intentando contener el ataque y a algunos otros que se encargaban de evacuar a los civiles. Eché un vistazo rápido a la situación y decidí dirigirme a ayudar con la evacuación; habían muchos defendiendo, así que por el momento prefería concentrarme en sacar a todos los inocentes de ahí, no me perdonaría que algo les sucediera.

Desenfundé mi espada por si alguien quería sorprenderme y corrí hasta encontrarme con Valarian, quien parecía encargarse de dirigir la evacuación, y tras ofrecerle mi ayuda terminamos por sacarlos a todos del peligro más inminente en el campo de batalla. Luego de asegurarnos de que todos estuvieran a salvo al interior del Cuartel General, volvimos para ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

—Intenta terminar en una pieza, ¿sí? No será divertido quedarme sin compañera de entrenamiento.

—Descuida, no creas que te desharás de mí; te seguiré fastidiando por un largo tiempo.

Luego de aquel enfrentamiento que había tenido con Nevra, más de alguno se había interesado en entrenar conmigo; digamos que derrotar a un jefe de guardia no es algo que se vea todos los días y te da un cierto prestigio. Por supuesto que yo había aceptado muchas de las ofertas, en especial porque me permitían aprender cosas nuevas, cada quien tenía su propio estilo y siempre había algo nuevo que aprender. En momentos como estos me venía de maravillas.

—No me digas que me estás engañando con ese tío.

— ¿Qué?

A mis espaldas, Nevra estaba inmovilizando a uno de nuestros atacantes utilizando algunos puntos de presión. Cuando el elfo cayó al suelo, el vampiro se pasó una mano para acomodar sus cabellos y secar la ligera capa de sudor que perlaba su frente, sin duda él había llegado aquí mucho antes.

—Que espero no enterarme de que me estás engañando con Valarian, porque si es así me vería en la obligación de darte un severo castigo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron apenas recordé la última vez que dijo aquello, vaya que el muy maldito sí cumplía sus amenazas.

—No digas tonterías, además… estamos en medio de una batalla, no es momento para que me estés celando.

Mencioné mientras desviaba una flecha con la hoja de mi espada.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos por ahora, solo porque él te enseñó ese truco.

Rolé los ojos y ambos nos dirigimos en direcciones contrarias para seguir con la batalla. Un grupo de absenta se encontraba recitando unas extrañas frases que les permitían generar un escudo que intentaba protegernos de la mayor cantidad de flechas posibles, pero sin duda no podía hacerlo de todas. Desde una de las torres que se erguían a lo largo de los muros descubrí a un francotirador que se aprovechaba de la altura y de que al parecer nadie más le había visto, así que no dudé en dirigirme hacia él. Corrí a toda prisa por entre el desastre de la batalla, sorteando entre espadazos, flechas y cuerpos tendidos a mitad del campo para llegar hasta la torre. Utilizando parte de la agilidad y la sutileza que había aprendido estando en Sombra, conseguí acercarme sin que el arquero que se encontraba arriba me notase, por lo que aún tenía la posibilidad de atacarle por sorpresa.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos más o menos hasta la mitad, desde donde acabé por ahogar mis pasos e intentar esconder el tiempo que más pudiese mi presencia; sabía que sus oídos eran finos y que hasta el más mínimo sonido podría evidenciar mi presencia.

Cuando llegué hasta la parte superior utilicé uno de los muros como escudo mientras me asomaba con cautela; ahí estaba. Cargaba una nueva flecha y se preparaba para apuntar; mi mano se fue instintivamente hasta el mango de mi espada levantándola unos milímetros, más la volví a soltar tras pensar que, sin importar que fuese el enemigo atacarle por la espalda sería un gesto totalmente cobarde, más él se volteó en ese justo momento hacia mí… Había escuchado el sutil filo de mi espada deslizándose por la funda y eso había sido más que suficiente para delatarme.

La flecha que antes se dirigía hacia abajo ahora tenía su curso fijo en mí y sin siquiera reparar en algo… la soltó. En ese segundo fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y comencé a ver todo en cámara lenta; sentía como si mis venas ardieran y a mi corazón latir a una velocidad estrepitosa. Conocía esa sensación: adrenalina.

Esta vez no lo dudé y el sonido del metal al salir corrompió los segundos y antes de que siquiera lo hubiese notado, había partido la flecha en dos y cada una de las partes pasó por mis costados siguiendo cada cual su propio camino, terminando finalmente en la muralla tras de mí. Ahora era mi turno. Enfundé la espada en un movimiento ágil y certero, para luego dar una vuelta que me permitió tomar el impulso suficiente para darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago, una que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Aprovechando aquello y los segundos que tenía antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le golpeé con el codo el hombro derecho enviándolo aún más hacia abajo y cuando tuve el camino completamente despejado, hundí mis dedos en el punto de presión que existía cercano al cuello por el lado izquierdo haciendo que cayera al piso completamente inconsciente. Nevra, sin duda te estaría eternamente agradecida por enseñarme eso.

Tomé el arco y la aljaba del elfo y me los coloqué en la espalda, además me encargué de quitarle el cuchillo que traía al cinto y un par de pociones que no supe identificar, pociones que claro, luego le entregaría a Ezarel. Pero lo que más me intrigó fue un trozo del gran cristal que se encontraba atado con una cuerda como si se tratase de alguna especie de collar, sin duda también se lo quité y, para evitar perderlo en medio del combate, me lo colgué al cuello.

Bajé las escaleras al trote y lo primero que noté fue el hecho de que algunos elfos más habían conseguido saltar los muros por uno de los lugares con menor número de guardias, su objetivo al parecer era intentar tomar las torres para poder rodearnos y ponernos en desventaja, algo que sin duda yo no pensaba permitir. Más mi intento de detenerlos o de ejecutar cualquier acción se vio mermado a la nada misma en cuanto sentí un fuerte impacto que me arrojó de rodillas al suelo; una flecha acababa de atravesarme el hombro izquierdo y estaba más que segura de que su verdadero objetivo había sido tratar de llegar a mi corazón.

El grito de dolor que solté fue inevitable, en especial cuando la única solución que tenía era sujetar la flecha desde la punta y jalarla para poder sacarla; debía pasar por completo, era la única forma. Pero mientras hacía aquello otra impactó contra mi muslo. No, no me querían muerta, nadie fallaría dos tiros seguidos, en especial si el blanco no se mueve durante el segundo; su intención era herirme. Maldecía el minuto en el que bajé las escaleras y de forma tan precipitada y despistada me arrojé de nuevo a la pelea, sin verificar siquiera si alguien se había percatado de lo que acababa de hacer en la torre. Sentí otra punzada en la espalda, su impacto había sido menos profundo, pero no por eso menos doloroso, en ese momento ya no era lo suficientemente capaz para razonar y reparar en el hecho de que la aljaba había impedido que esa flecha impactara aún más.

La sangre de la primera herida me había empapado la ropa y comenzaba a formar un charco sobre el césped a medida que los segundos se sucedían, mi mente no era capaz de procesar y mi cuerpo, que poco a poco se entumecía, ya no reaccionaba. De pronto, el ruido de la batalla me comenzó a parecer cada vez más lejano y sin notarlo me fui perdiendo muy lejos de ahí. En algún momento, mientras mis ojos aún se mantenían abiertos, distinguí la figura de Nevra que aunque borrosa, me era completamente inconfundible. Corrió hacia mí diciendo algo que no pude entender, más atrás vi a alguien que supuse se trataba de Valarian, apuntar tras de mí varios metros por sobre mi cabeza y soltar una flecha de la cual nunca escuché el impacto. Noté que quien había disparado y de quien aún dudaba ligeramente de su identidad, pues había comenzado a ver todo borroso, corrió también hacia mi dirección. Lo último que recuerdo fue que alguien me sujetó entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba las palabras ''querían el cristal'' y ''estaban envenenadas'', luego de eso simplemente perdí el conocimiento…

.

.

* * *

¿Adivinan de dónde salió esa espada? Puse a Valarian aquí porque buscaba a alguien que no fueran los chicos y él justo apareció en el episodio 21 como la opción indicada jeje. Bueno, ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que me comiencen a lanzar sus antorchas y tridentes xD

Nos vemos en el próximo, espero sus review. ¡Besos a todos!


	8. Intentando capturar al familiar de Mery

Bueno, aquí finalmente estoy de regreso xD. Sí, soy un fracaso, el mes ya acabó y no terminarlo acabarlo a tiempo, pero bueno, eso me pasa por entrar al Inktober y al Fictober al mismo tiempo jajajaja. En fin, si bien creí que no tendría tiempo hasta acabar el evento de Halloween para terminar este reto pues vaya que me equivoqué; Beemoov me dio el porrazo que necesitaba para volver aquí y aunque aún sigo peleando con todo por mi niña, creo que será mejor aprovechar el tiempo entre tanto espero la respuesta, así termino los capítulos que hace tiempo dejé a la mitad. Y es que sí, tengo los capítulos en papel, pero aún no los paso a Word. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, acabaré la historia/reto, ¿por qué? Porque sí, porque quiero, porque puedo. Porque la historia no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado y mucho menos la tienen ustedes mis bellos lectores, así que sin importar qué, este es un mundo totalmente aparte, donde fingiré que lo sucedido no me afecta porque, sin importar qué, sigo amando la historia de Eldarya y a sus personajes, y mientras el juego siga existiendo, eso es algo que nadie me va a quitar. El entusiasmo no es exactamente el mismo, lo admito, pero no quiero dejar que eso cambie las cosas. Así que me tendrán aquí por mucho más tiempo ;)

Ahora los bellos review de las bellas personitas que comentan. Sepan que son un amor y que siempre es bien recibido cada uno de sus comentarios, los que me encantan, por cierto.

 **Guntherlina:** Bueno, supongo que debí esperar eso de su majestosísima malevolosidad xD así que creo que no debo sorprenderme jajajajaja. Sí, puede que sí, conociendo a Nevra dudo ahora que siquiera la deje ir al baño sola 7w7 Descuida, todas amamos el salseo y creo que habrá un más también adelante *se caya para no decir nada más* Bueno, la chica aquí es bien despistada, así que... aunque hubiera tenido un semáforo en frente de seguro no se detiene xD

Sobre el collar, no había pensado demasiado en un trasfondo, pero luego de lo que dijiste ya estoy pensando en algunas cuantas cosillas muajajjajaj

Dudo poder vender los vestidos absenta caros (cuando recupere mi cuenta) porque hasta ya creo que pueden considerar que estoy haciendo cosas ilegales :v Lo que ellos no saben es que no necesito del mercado para hacerlas de todos modos xD

Mmm... no he entendido bien. ¿Tomas los pañuelos para llorar por el salseo o por si no hay salseo? Preguntas bien preguntonas.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Tardé mucho, pero he vuelto. Espero que te guste este capítulo y ya nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Que lo disfrutes ^^!

 **Guest:** :O Que lindo verte por aquí, te doy la bienvenida a esta historia ^^. Me alegra que te estén gustando, aquí dejaré el siguiente y espero no decepcionarte con ninguno de los que faltan. ¡Besos!

.

Antes de empezar debo aclararles que esto varía un poco (que digo un poco, creo que bastante) de la ''historia original'' así que para que sepan. Ah, y como verán, ha sucedido un pequeño salto temporal al pasado. Ahora sí, ya pueden leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 8: Intentando capturar al familiar de Mery**

 **.**

Ok, déjenme ver si lo estaba entendiendo; acababa de caer en un mundo que me era completamente extraño; lleno de criaturas que querían hacerme creer que eran hadas, donde me tuvieron encerrada en una celda por lo que debieron ser horas, no me dan ni una mísera hogaza de pan pese a que estoy muriendo de hambre ¿y ahora me mandan a capturar ovejas con alas? ¿Sí, estoy bien? ¿no me faltó nada? ¡Ah, sí! Y el chico que me había topado en el pasillo me quería como su almuerzo. Sin duda con eso el panorama estaba completo.

Caminé con ese extraño helado al interior de lo que ellos llamaban ''Cuartel General'', C.G. para los amigos. No sabía muy bien si podía encontrar ahí ese crymal, crilam, crysalm o como se llamara, pero tampoco es como que perdiera mucho con intentarlo…

— ¿Andamos un poco perdidos?

Bueno, tal vez solo mi dignidad.

—Estoy buscando un crylasm.

—Vaya, casi se podría decir que sabes de qué estás hablando… casi.

¿Casi? Ni siquiera sé si lo pronuncié bien.

—Claro que sí lo sé.

Pero también tengo mi orgullo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y qué es.

—Qué. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Soy yo la recién llegada.

Solté divertida cruzándome de brazos. El elfo me miró por unos segundos alzando una ceja.

—No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, ese es mi papel.

Mencionó terminando con una amplia sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente nos íbamos a llevar muy bien… o terminaríamos matándonos, lo que sucediera primero.

—Entonces, como ya lo sabes todo y eres una experta en crylasm , podrás arreglártelas sola. Suerte.

—Claro que puedo, yo… ¿Eh? No, ¡espera! ¿No vas a ayudarme?

Muy tarde, ya se había marchado; al parecer no había conseguido escucharme, eso o simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

—Me pareció oír a una damisela en apuros.

La voz aterciopelada que había susurrado en mi oído hizo que mi piel completa se erizara, estaba segura de que si seguía actuando así iba a conseguir que me diera un infarto o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Te-te importaría dejar de hacer eso?

Traté de mencionar con toda la calma que pude, más mi voz me delataba. Él por otro lado solo parecía regocijarse con saber que realmente había conseguido asustarme.

—No prometo nada. ¿Y bien? ¿La señorita necesita ayuda…? Qué haces con un esquimal. Si sabes que eso no se come, ¿cierto?

—Intento capturar a un familiar.

—Esto… así no se hace. Necesitas un huevo, una incubadora…

¿Tan pendeja me ve que me da esa explicación?

—Sé cómo se hace y ya tengo el mío. Intento atraer al de un chico.

—… El de Mery.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Debo admitir que en verdad me sorprendió que lo dijese, pero… la verdad soy yo la que no conoce a casi nadie aquí, así que…

—Sí, obtuvo un crylasm, pero no sabe cómo encargarse de él.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, por eso lo estoy buscando.

Mencioné enseñándole el helado que llevaba en la mano, él solo hizo un gesto y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes dónde buscar?

—Sí, Kero me habló de una madriguera fuera del C.G.

— ¿Y te ha autorizado ir ahí sola? Mmm… no lo sé, es muy peligroso.

De pronto noté algo extraño en su mirada y en la forma en la que esquivó la mía, sentía que ya estaba tramando algo extraño.

—Hay animales salvajes afuera.

— ¿Animales salvajes?

¿Ah sí? no me digas. En mi mundo también hay, pero suelen llamarlos políticos.

—Pero descuida, no dejaré que una chica vaya sola, además, así me aseguro de que no escapes de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos recordando nuestra conversación en los pasillos. En efecto no lo hacía por los animales salvajes, si es que había, lo hacía solo para mantenerme vigilada.

—Pues, muchas gracias, así será mejor…

 _Supongo._

De pronto y como si hubiese recordado algo que pasaba por alto, sonrió y se aproximó de nueva cuenta hasta mi oído.

— ¿Y quién te dice que yo no soy peligroso?

¿Estaba insinuando lo que yo creía? De acuerdo, pero él no era el único que podía jugar a ese extraño juego.

— ¿Qué tú eres peligroso? ¡Ja! Sí, claro, como si no me conociera esa historia. — avancé hasta quedar a su lado y le miré por encima de mi hombro. —Cariño, quién te dice a TI que yo no soy peligrosa. Solo por si gustas saber, traigo una navaja en mi bolsillo, así que tú ten cuidado.

Y tras eso solo decidí seguir con mi camino hasta afuera del C.G. si bien no conocía todo, al menos podía llegar hasta el refugio sin morir en el intento gracias a Kero. Mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta conseguí ver por el rabillo del ojo a Nevra que se volteaba hasta mí.

— ¡Oye, aguarda! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pero simplemente le ignoré, si lo que quería era vigilarme, entonces que me siguiera, yo no pensaba quedarme ahí por más tiempo; el helado empezaba a derretirse y pronto ya no serviría de nada.

Como no le había quedado de otra, el chico corrió hasta alcanzarme en la plaza del mercado en donde rápidamente se puso a mi altura y siguió mi ritmo.

—Ya hablando en serio. ¿De verdad traes un arma contigo?

Ah, este juego estaba siendo bastante gratificante, su cara realmente lo valía.

—Quién sabe, ¿por qué no? Así que será mejor que no quieras propasarte conmigo, no intentes averiguar si realmente traigo algo.

—Pfff…

Luego de una caminata en la que él intentó registrar los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, finalmente salimos al exterior por una puerta que era tremendamente grande. El lugar que se abrió ante nosotros era enorme y porqué no decirlo, fabuloso. No nos costó demasiado llegar hasta la madriguera que me había mencionado Kero, más sin embargo, estaba vacía.

—Al parecer no está aquí.

Me había agachado para registrarla y Nevra se había inclinado un poco para observar también, definitivamente aquí no había rastro de nada.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que podría buscar ahora?

Mi acompañante me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero justo en ese momento unos arbustos cercanos parecieron moverse. Ambos nos volteamos instantáneamente en dirección al ruido y luego nos dimos una mirada.

—Esa podría ser tu respuesta.

Sí, podría serlo. Me acerqué despacio para no asustar a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás y me asomé, de inmediato unos enormes ojos azules que resaltaban en una bola blancuzca se fijaron en mí.

—Aquí está. — susurré esperando que no se alterara. —Bien, pequeño, ven aquí, no te haré daño.

Poco a poco fui estirando mis manos para alcanzarlo, pero una rama que se encontraba entre el césped dio con el camino de mis botas y crujió tras romperse bajo su presión, ruido que fue suficiente para espantar a la pequeña criatura y hacer que saliera huyendo despavorida. Pero dado que no había sido fácil dar con ella no pensaba dejarla ir así como así, por lo que solté el helado y comencé a correr tras ella.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Espera!

Las palabras de Nevra se perdieron tras de mí mientras nos alejábamos por las llanuras, ya casi la alcanzaba. Como mucho me llevaba un metro de distancia, porque vaya que corría ese bicho, así que para evitar que pudiera ir mucho más lejos salté intentando atraparle. Mis manos se fijaron a su suave lana por unos momentos, momentos en los que me arrastró por el suelo hasta que tuve que soltarle solo para ver cómo se escapaba dejando una pequeña nube de polvo a su paso.

—Maldición…

Enterré la cara en el suelo; ahí iba mi oportunidad de atraparlo. Cuando Nevra llegó hasta mi lado no hacía más que reír y apretarse el estómago, por mi parte yo realmente no le veía la gracia.

—Jajajjaa, no puedo creerlo jajajaja. Es que- ¿es que Kero a caso no te lo dijo? Cómo atrapar a un familiar jajajaja. Porque así claramente no se hace.

—Pues no, se le olvidó comentarme esa parte.

Me levanté y me sacudí un poco la tierra de la ropa. Mi primer día y ya había hecho el ridículo, bien hecho, Erika.

—Volvamos al C.G. esto tenemos que contárselo a Kero.

Y así fue como simplemente nos dirigimos de regreso al interior, él riéndose de mí como si no hubiera un mañana y yo maldiciendo el momento en el que algún imbécil quiso plantar hongos en el bosque…


	9. Perdiendo la clasificación

Bonjour preciosuras, aquí con mi reporte de otro capítulo xD. Aprovechando que acabo de ver cómo se destruía una de mis ships (¡Teresaaaaa! ¡nooooo!) jajajjaja

 **Guntherlina:** Jjajjaja, al principio me quedé pensando: ''Luke... ¿qué Luke, de qué me está hablando?'' Luego me di cuenta que hablabas de la leyenda y me di un facepalm por lenta xD Aprovechando eso... Me alegra haberte divertido un rato y perdón si te asusté jaja Sobre los niños, tssss sí, se merecen un oscar jajajjaja, los mejores actores del elenco xD. Bueno, Erika cayó aunque no lo quisiera, pero nadie dice que no lo disfrutó tampoco 7w7 Sobre lo que comentaste al final, como que me dieron ganas de hacerle una continuación, pero como es un one-shot, tal vez lo suba solo para el halloween del próximo año como otro one-shot pero relacionado con ese, la parte de la venganza de Erika muajajajajja.

Ahora sí, vamos con el review de aquí jeje.

Hola Ewelïn, solo pasaba para recordarte que agendes una cita para Erika... Sí, de parte de Khara... Vale, gracias ^^. Bien, todo arreglado, ahora no me pueden culpar de los traumas de la pobre chica. Creo que el único lado positivo fue ese, porque Erika... xD

Sí, sí habrán 31 capítulos para tu tranquilidad, así que calma. Por cierto, aquí no reembolsamos el gasto en llamadas, así que... (huye antes de que le vacíen los bolsillos)

Besos y espero que este cap te guste. Por cierto, aquí entre nos *susurra* creo que habrá salseo en el capítulo que viene (''creo'' xD, sabe que habrá si ahora está terminando de escribirlo)

 **Princesa Kurai:** *Se voltea de un salto* Ho-hola, jeje, qué tal. Sí, ya suponía yo que podías estar ocupada... *arranca de forma disimulada el letrero de ''se busca'' que acaba de poner en el muro tras ella* xD Pero ya hablando en serio, en un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo ^^ Siempre terminas riéndote con todas las locuras que hablamos jaja, me alegra saber que te divierten.

Uh, creo que las dejé a las dos con la intriga en ese cap, no me imagino qué pasará cuando lean el que viene... *desvía la mirada fingiendo que no ha pasado nada*

Gracias, supongo que aunque me haya pasado del tiempo aún se le puede sacar provecho al reto. Espero que te siga gustando, que como le dije a Gunther, aún queda para un buen rato.

Haya se vive poco, pero se disfruta mucho 7w7 okno, pero si lo veo le doy tu dirección, descuida.

Ahora sí te dejo con este capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Besos!

.

Nota importante: Mensaje de la policía de Raccoon city (khá)

Se ha esparcido el rumor de que hay un sujeto plantando hongos por los alrededores de los bosques, varios testigos han presenciado la evidencia y luego de comunicarlo a la policía se ha decidido a proceder con una búsqueda intensiva. Advertimos a la población de que si ve uno de estos círculos de seta que él crea no entren a ellos, repetimos, NO ENTREN A ELLOS. Pueden caer en un mundo de hombres extremadamente sexys, así que se recomienda que procedan con cuidado y avisen a la policía local. Si ven al hombre responsable no lo enfrenten, está armado con setas y podría defenderse dándole de setazos :v

Ahora sí, que disfruten del capítulo ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 9: Perdiendo la clasificación de las guardias**

 **.**

Ese día teníamos un entrenamiento programado muy temprano por la mañana, entrenamiento que llevaba semanas registrado y que había tenido presente durante todo ese tiempo. Nevra lo había recalcado una y otra vez, todos los días, cada entrenamiento; no aceptaba que faltáramos o que siquiera llegáramos un minuto tarde, así que no pensaba trasgredir esa regla ni hacerlo enfadar, por eso, antes de que siquiera fuera la hora ya me encontraba ahí… pero al parecer me lo había tomado demasiado enserio y había llegado mucho más temprano de lo que creí; el hecho de estar sola me lo demostraba.

— ¿Realmente soy la primera?

Era extraño, aunque también posible, tal vez había llegado una media hora antes. Pero poco a poco, cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar no pude evitar inquietarme.

— ¿Erika? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ambeline?

Una de las chicas de mi guardia acababa de aparecer y por la forma en la que venía vestida me extrañó; de seguro que si no me hubiese llamado jamás la habría reconocido a causa de la capucha que traía.

—Pues… Nevra acordó que hoy entrenaríamos.

Solté con obviedad, o… ¿sería que acaso yo me había confundido?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Que no sabes qué día es hoy?

Negué con la cabeza sin entender muy bien la razón de su pánico y ella me miró como si yo viniese de otro mundo… aunque, pensándolo bien, algo de eso había…

—Anoche se dieron los resultados de la clasificación…

Pensé las palabras que me había dicho y comencé a entender todo. Si se trataba de eso, si esa era la razón de que no hubiera nadie más que nosotras solo podía significar una cosa: Sombra no estaba a la cabeza y mi vida en ese momento corría peligro.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!

Desgraciadamente ya era tarde, lo supe cuando aquellos pasos retumbaron en la estancia y me helaron la piel.

—No creí que alguien tuviese siquiera el valor para aparecerse por aquí.

 _Mierda, ya valimos._

—Ne-Nevra…

—Erika… Ambeline…

Creo haber retrocedido inconscientemente los mismos pasos que él avanzaba lento hacia nosotras. Sí, esta vez lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca, no luego de los resultados. Sentí la mano de Ambeline apretar con fuerza la mía y en menos de cinco segundos ya corríamos escaleras arriba.

—Aaaah, aún no aprenden que nadie escapa de mí…

Juro que jamás en mi vida había corrido tan rápido. Ambas nos encontrábamos en la sala de las puertas y yo aún tenía fuerzas para correr toda una maratón, pero considerando la situación supongo que las fuerzas eran lo que menos nos sobrarían. Seguimos corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y de seguro no lo habría si Nevra nos alcanzaba, ni siquiera reparamos en Ezarel al que casi atropellamos en el mercado; si conseguíamos salir del C.G. tal vez podríamos perdernos en el bosque y no aparecer hasta que estuviéramos seguras de que nuestra integridad física no correría peligro. Pero cuando llegamos al sendero de arcos… fue cuando supimos que correr de nada serviría. El resto de nuestros compañeros se encontraban ahí, algunos en mejor estado que otros, unos cuantos amarrados en el piso y otros más colgados de los arcos. Al parecer Nevra los había alcanzado antes de que escaparan cobardemente igual que nosotras.

— ¿Realmente pensaron que no sabría lo que pensaban hacer?

Nos volteamos tras escuchar la voz de nuestro líder y el solo hecho de ver el aura que le rodeaba me hizo entender que hasta ahí llegaba todo. Bueno… al menos no me quejo de mi vida, no fue muy larga pero creo que valió la pena…

—Jamás dejaría que abrieran las puertas luego de ver ESTO.

En la mano traía un papel, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los resultados de la clasificación… Ahora entendía porqué estaba tan enfadado. Ni siquiera estábamos en segundo lugar, por alguna razón estábamos en el tercero… ¡tercero! Ni el Oráculo nos salvaría de esta.

— ¡Ahora verán lo que es bueno, montón de vagos!

* * *

Mierda. Una semana… ¡una semana y aún me dolía el maldito cuerpo! Me dejé caer dramática sobre la cama y enterré el rostro entre las almohadas. Ni siquiera acababa de creer que el ejercicio pudiese doler tanto, me dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Todo lo que deseaba era quedarme en mi cama todo un mes y fingir que no necesitaba bajar por comida, que podía sobrevivir a base de fotosíntesis, pero al parecer aquello no solo era tonto sino que también imposible; un repiqueteo suave en la puerta llamó mi atención, más supuse que si lo ignoraba y fingía que no estaba ahí simplemente se iría, además… no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para levantarme. Por desgracia, fuera quien fuera no parecía querer rendirse. Le escuché picar a la puerta al menos unas cinco veces hasta que el ruido cesó, finalmente podría dormir…

—Erika…

O eso creía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Nevra había caminado hasta mi cama y se hincó en la orilla de la cabecera, teniendo así la posibilidad de mantenerse cerca de mi rostro y evitar levantar demasiado la voz.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Luego de la tortura que nos hiciste pasar… Realmente eres un tirano.

— ¡Oye! No soy un tirano… — sentí una de sus manos correr ligeramente el cabello de mi nuca hacia un lado. —Soy un líder atento y comprensivo.

—Sí, claro...

—Lo siento, pero no podía hacer excepciones, bonita.

Sí, era cierto, yo misma había repetido un millón de veces y hasta hartarlos que quería un trato igual que todos los demás, aunque en esos momentos me preguntaba en que rayos estaba pensando.

—Al menos no frente a los demás, pero en privado… Tal vez pueda compensarte…

Su aliento cálido chocó contra mi nuca y sentí mi piel erizarse. Sí, otra vez estaba intentando jugar sucio conmigo.

—Olvídalo y lárgate. Por ahora te odio y quiero que me dejes descansar.

— ¿Odiarme? Jajaja, linda, acepta que me amas.

— ¡Nunca!

Por suerte tenía el rostro entre las almohadas o de seguro ya estaría riéndose por lo rojo que pudiera estar. Me gustaba, eso no me lo iba a negar, pero lo que no me permitiría era decírselo a él y darle la oportunidad de ganar, de aumentar su ego.

—Si solo venías por eso, ¿te importaría irte ya?

—La verdad, no solo venía por eso… Hoy tenemos entrenamiento y venía a buscarte.

¡¿Estaba hablando en serio?!

—Estás loco. Yo no iré a ninguna parte.

— ¿Sí sabes que estás hablando con tu jefe?

Sin que pudiera evitarlo dejó un beso en mi nuca y luego se acercó hasta mi oído.

—Creí que habías aprendido la lección de respetar a tus superiores, ¿necesitas que la repita?

— ¡Me da igual! No pienso ir aún si tengo que desobedecer tus órdenes. Estoy cansada y lo que menos quiero es entrenar otra vez.

Lo sabía, me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que le llevara la contraria a Nevra, es más, creo que hasta me comenzaba a gustar.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. — sentí cuando su cuerpo dejó de ejercer presión sobre el borde de la cama y cuando sus pasos se acercaron hasta la puerta. —De todos modos estarán las demás chicas de la guardia y… creo que Ezarel me comentó que algunas chicas de Absenta estarían por ahí hoy, así que… supongo que puedo ignorar tu falta esta vez.

Maldito, como odiaba sus truco baratos.

—De acuerdo, ya voy…

Me levanté como pude y caminé hasta él, quien sonreía victorioso en el umbral de la puerta.

—Realmente eres celosa, pequeña.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo solo iré porque prefiero entrenar para ganar más puntos y evitarme así otro castigo.

—Sí, fingiré que te creo, primor, fingiré que te creo.

Claro que iba por el entrenamiento… eso y para asegurarme de que el resto de las chicas SÍ fueran a entrenar y no a otra cosa…

Apenas salimos, Nevra me sujetó por la cintura como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y siguió caminando conmigo como si nada. De pronto, un pequeño detalle cruzó por mi mente, uno en el que hasta ahora no había reparado.

—Nevra…

— ¿Sí, Erika?

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

Ambos nos detuvimos a mitad del pasillo y mis ojos se clavaron en el suyo.

— ¿Ya te dije lo bonita que te ves hoy?

— ¡Nevra!


	10. Traicionando a la guardia

Jelou xD Aquí yo volviendo con mi reporte de capítulo, aprovechando que vengo de llorar y beber clorox porque mi bebé no pudo conseguir la imagen (¡porque la raptaron!) pero bueno... ¿alguien quiere una copa de clorox? ¿no? Dejaré la botella aquí por si acaso.

El otro día me puse a escribir y me terminé este capítulo junto a otros cuatro, la triste historia es que no podía subirlos porque se me acabó la internet... aún no me recargan el plan, si me preguntan cómo es que estoy aquí, créanme que ni siquiera lo sé xD.

 **Guntherlina:** Sí, es muy triste ser humillados por Absenta tan seguido, como que son los que más arrasan con la clasificación xD. El pobre de Nevra va todos los meses a la cantina por su jarra de clorox asjdjjaa. Y pensar que su primera advertencia al entrar a Sombra es ''Quiero que mi guardia esté a la cabeza de la clasificación cada mes'', pero llegamos nosotras y solo le hacemos perder TTvTT. Tu meme diría yo que le va como anillo al dedo jaja.

Uh, sobre lo de las llaves, algo de eso habrá más adelante. Como que siento que estoy haciendo un lío con los saltos temporales, relacionando cosas de un capítulo actual con uno que salió hace varios atrás jaja, pero es divertido. Creí haberlo dicho por ahí ¿o será que olvidé ponerlo? :o bueno, no importa, pero fue Nevra quien la decoró, aunque eso no quiere decir que las llaves que trae son las que le pasaron de forma ''legal'' 7w7

Yo lo decía porque ha sido una buena sugerencia y descuida, me encargaré de sacar ese letrero… me pregunto quién lo habrá puesto, como que me huele a que Ashkore estuvo por aquí *entrecierra los ojos mientras analiza la escena del crimen. * Por cierto… ¿cuándo es el día de los inocentes? Siempre se me olvida o se me confunde, creo que había una fecha por Noviembre y otra a principios de año, algo así. Eso o yo estoy loca (pero si eso nadie lo discute… :v)

Bueno, me voy antes de que te comience a ofrecer marihuansitos. Disfruta del cap y nos estaremos leyendo ^^ ¡Besitos!

 **Manu:** Pues, ya habrá más de eso jeje, pero aún no me acabo de ver la temporada. Tal vez cuando llegue a esos capítulos saque algo de Nath y Chloé, quién sabe ;)

.

Bueno, ahora sí agárrense porque ando sad jajajja ok, no, pero no diré nada sobre el capítulo que están a punto de leer, al menos no hoy mujajajajajaj *desaparece mágicamente con su unicornio*

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 10: Traicionando a la guardia**

 **.**

No, ya no podía seguir con todo eso, realmente no. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, no cuando debía ver su rostro todos los días, cuando debía soportar su mirada y entender que ni siquiera podía hacerle frente como yo quería. Me había estado convenciendo una y otra vez de que podría contra ello, de que encontraría la forma, pero el cargo de consciencia comenzaba a superarme. Sabía que solo me había estado mintiendo a mí misma, solo posponía lo inevitable bajo cortinas de humo que finalmente comenzaban a disiparse. Solo había estado tratando de ocultar todo aquello en lo más profundo de mi mente, intentando olvidar y fingir que se trataba de una pesadilla hace ya tantas noches, más no tenía caso. Evadir tampoco había sido lo mío, pero saber que tampoco podía hacerle frente me frustraba. Esa sería mi última noche en el C.G. lo sabía, yo misma lo había decidido. Llevaba días buscando una respuesta y cada una parecía ser más absurda que la anterior, eso era todo lo que me quedaba; finalmente tenía la resolución. Me iría y no habría cosa que pudiera evitarlo; seguir un solo día ahí no solo empeoraría las cosas, sino que también me debilitaría y me haría perder las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría hablando y eso era lo que buscaba evitar. No dejaría que tuvieran más problemas por mi culpa.

— ¿Todo bien?

La voz de Nevra me arrebató momentáneamente de mis confundidos y atronadores pensamientos, haciéndome apartar mi mirada de esos ojos verdosos y regresar a mi plato. Pero tampoco aquello era lo suficiente como para mantenerme ahí por mucho tiempo. En esos instantes mi mente no estaba bien como para entablar una conversación, mucho menos para tomar el control de forma positiva. No, no lo estaba, pero eso no quería decir que tampoco fuera capaz de fabricar una respuesta automática y mentirle. Solo asentí con la cabeza pronunciando un sí apagado que se perdió entre el bullicio de la cantina.

Ya no recordaba cuántas veces le había mentido a él, a Miiko, a toda la guardia… cuánta veces mentí para que creyeran que todo estaba bien, que las cosas estaban en orden, para que no supieran cómo me iba desmoronando poco a poco, día tras día, para que no fueran conscientes de lo que ahora estaba a punto de hacer. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces mentí para protegerlos…

* * *

Los besos cálidos de Nevra recorrieron mi cuello mientras que sus manos expertas buscaban un camino que ya tantas veces habían recorrido. Más mis pensamientos giraban demasiado lejos de ahí, atormentándome lentamente, regresándome una y otra vez a ese bosque… Me alejaban dolorosamente de lo único que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido algo de sentido para mí, lo único que me había mantenido con vida: él…

—Erika… ¿qué sucede?

Su boca rozó con ligereza mi mejilla mientras que su aliento se deslizaba sobre mi rostro. Sí, podía mentirle cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero eso no significaba que siempre pudiera engañarlo. De rondón, el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más fuerte y la consciencia de que esa sería la última noche en la que me podría dar el lujo de estar en sus brazos me embargó de una angustia amarga, una que amenazaba con hacerme retroceder. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar hondo. No, no podía permitirlo, sabía que si cambiaba de parecer las cosas no solo irían aún peor, sino que también lo involucraría a él y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Pero sus besos…

¿Qué cambiaba que me dejara o no llevar? Había conseguido la fuerza necesaria para tomar esa decisión, para destruir con mis propias manos todo lo que había conseguido solo por intentar buscar un bien mayor; que me dejara llevar no iba a cambiar nada.

 _Y si no cambia nada, ¿entonces por qué lo harás?_

Porque lo necesito…

 _¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué lo deseas? No creí que fueras tan egoísta para tomar algo aún a sabiendas de que te marcharás, aún siendo consciente de que le romperás el corazón cuando por la mañana se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste. No lo mereces…_

Me mordí el labio tras aquel pensamiento. No, no lo merecía. No merecía sus besos ni lo que me daba, no era digna de lo que teníamos ni mucho menos de lo que podría ser. Una parte de mí lo sabía, una que me hacía sufrir constantemente, aquella que me devolvía a la realidad de una forma que yo no quería. Y aún así… sí, lo haría. Por unos momentos decidí apartar mis pensamientos, por unos instantes entendí que podía acallar esos fantasmas, ignorar los remordimientos y dejarme llevar. Por una noche en mi vida quise ser egoísta y tomar una última cosa antes de dejarlo todo atrás, quería llevarme algo suyo antes de que todo se desvaneciera, antes de que el aroma de su piel sobre la mía acabara en la nada misma.

Y lo besé… Lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie en toda mi vida y le respondí entre suspiros todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dejaría que esta vez solo nuestros impulsos actuaran, más allá de cualquier pensamiento, más allá de mis miedos, y más allá de lo que yo misma pudiese tomar… Esa noche dejé que hiciera conmigo a sus anchas, más él, al contrario de cualquier pensamiento dejado al olvido, me hizo suya con tanta delicadeza que me confundió, casi como si temiese hacerme daño. No era la primera, pero ambos, consciente e inconscientemente sabíamos que sería la última. Esa noche me repitió tantas veces las palabras ''te amo'' que incluso dolía…

Entre el manto nocturno, cuando la oscuridad tocaba en lo alto, cuando el silencio era culpable de los penitentes, abandoné los brazos de mi amante y me deslicé al frío de las sombras. Cogí mis cosas y con ellas me llevaba todo lo que había sido, más cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta el revoloteo de las mariposas me hizo detenerme, me habían hecho dudar… Me giré para verle dormir, tranquilo, tan ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No pude explicar cuando volví sobre mis pasos y me acerqué hasta él, tampoco podría explicar cuando retiré los mechones color ébano que caían sobre su rostro y mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla, mucho menos sabría decir algo cuando cedí a mis impulsos y lo besé, el último que podría darle…

* * *

Esa mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el cielo, giré para ver por última vez las enormes puertas de la entrada al C.G. ¿Quién diría que luego de todo sí terminaría desertando? ¿Que mi curiosidad y descuidos me harían perderlo todo otra vez? Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, carente de cualquier emoción y sentimiento, reflejo perfecto de lo que me quedaba; yo misma había asesinado a las mariposas. Me acomodé la capucha y seguí mi camino para perderme en el bosque, ese sitio en el que habían pasado tantas cosas y en el que ahora también se desvanecía la chica que en algún momento fui, la que alguna vez existió y la que se había llevado consigo todo de mí…

 _Lo siento, Nevra, pero solo así te puedo mantener a salvo._


	11. Llegada del otoño

Hola, preciosuras, ¿me extrañaron? *ve que sacan sus tridentes y antorchas por lo que pasó en el cap. anterior* verga, ya valí xD Solo aprovecharé de recordarles que si me matan no habrá continuación *les guiña un ojo para luego salir arrancando ''valientemente''.

 **Guntherlina:** Perdón, supuse que eso iba a pasar, pero juro que no es mi culpa (¡esa nadie te la cree!) bueno, si lo es, pero es que así es más divertido, mientras veo como sus cerebros explotan y comienzan a girar en círculos mujajajajja, okno xD La verdad es que había pensado en esperar hasta el último capítulo para darles una línea temporal decente del orden en el que se supone que debiesen ir las cosas pero, como estoy loca y todo el mundo lo sabe, hacerlo así no tenía gracia jaja (gracias, maestro George Lucas) aunque tendrían que esperar demasiado, peeeeero bueno, igual en el camino sé que irás notando el orden de algunas cosas ;)

La verdad, sobre su relación es... complicado. ¿Será la opción n°2, la n°3, la n°4? ¿todas las anteriores? *se calla antes de revelar algo* tal vez lo sepas más adelante... en algún capítulo... tal vez... En realidad lo que no sabes es que hasta hija tienen jajaja jajaja jajajajaja

Que cool, máquina termolaminadora, y pensar que yo tengo que ir hasta la plaza para que me termolaminen cosas :') Suena a que tendrás que hacer una buena sesión de manualidades jaja espero que te diviertas *se soba las manos mientras ríe con maldad* No, no, no, con mi pelo no *lo menea al aire con complejo de diva como Ezarel* Uso Pantene, porque yo lo valgo... no, ¿qué?

Jujuju, me encanta saber que te gustó y más aún que te quedaras con el bichito (maldito bichito molesto jaja) de la curiosidad, creo que se cumplió mi cometido aquí *shora de felicidad* Tal vez si le envías una carta te conteste... ah, no, ezpera, no zabemoh su direxion :v

Perdón por romper tu kokoro, pero quisiera o no él iba a terminar saliendo lastimado. Incluso es un daño colateral que Erika no pudo evitar, aún pese a que ella ha tomado esa decisión principalmente pensando en protegerlo. Además, créeme que él será el más afectado, en especial luego de esa noche. Si sirve de algo, diré que su decisión no ha sido permanente, solo es todo lo que puede hacer por el momento; ella necesita encontrar una respuesta que ahí no va a tener, no cuando sabe que en el C.G. está... ¡suficiente spoiler! *le llega un palo de escobillón salvaje por la cabeza* :'v

(Mierda, komo lo zupo :O) Bueno, sí, adivinaste jeje, tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos para saberlo, pero no son muchos, al menos no como los que faltan para la continuación del capítulo en el que Erika recoge ese cristal misterioso. Porque sí, no se me olvida que falta esa continuación ;)

Como siempre, es todo un honor poder leer tus comentarios, me encanta verte aparecer por aquí *comienza a hacerle un bonito altar* Espero que este capítulo te guste y ya nos estaremos leyendo, mira que pronto estará la continuación del cap. anterior. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 11: Llegada del otoño**

 **.**

Si había algo de lo que siempre disfrutaba eso era sin duda el cambio de estaciones y por suerte para mí aquella agradable sensación también existía en Eldarya. El otoño apenas comenzaba, pero los tintes marrones y rojizos ya inundaban los paisajes por completo y eso incluía los jardines del C.G.

Como si mi vida dependiera de aquello, terminaba mis misiones diarias con aún más rapidez de la que acostumbraba y bajaba, cada tarde sin excepción. Tal vez sería un deseo infantil o un extraño capricho, pero realmente quería disfrutar de una estación tan maravillosa como esta. Claro que yo no era la única en divertirme, Verlunee solía venir conmigo y ambos compartíamos de un rato agradable, ya fuera simplemente descansando al aire libre o jugando un rato… sí, realmente podía parecer una cría, pero me daba igual.

Esa tarde como las otras salimos a los jardines, lo primero que sentí fue una brisa ligeramente fría chocar contra mi piel descubierta. No cabía duda de que el tiempo pronto cambiaría por completo y ya no podría cometer la imprudencia de seguir corriendo por ahí sin llevarme siquiera una chaqueta.

—Anda, ve a divertirte.

Mi familiar no necesitó escuchar más cuando ya estaba jugando entre un montón de hojas. Realmente era un encanto. Por mi parte yo solo me sentaría un rato bajo uno de los tantos árboles del C.G. estaba demasiado agotada como para poder hacer otra cosa, pero cuando caminaba hasta el que había escogido una fuerte ventisca me detuvo haciendo que me abrazara por acto reflejo. Sí, debí recordar tomar un abrigo de mi armario.

—Hace un poco de frío como para salir solo así.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, estaba más que segura de que la voz de Nevra la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Apenas me volteé topé de frente con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban, aquellas que en secreto me volvían loca y que me confundían en muchas formas. En su mano traía un abrigo que le había comprado a Purriry hace unos días, una bonita prenda y que en esos momentos me venía como anillo al dedo.

—Me da curiosidad entender cómo lo sabías.

No dudé en tomar la chaqueta y ponérmela. Sí, a veces parecía tener capacidades de adivino o algo así, pero cabe decir que su intuición más de una vez me había sacado de apuros.

—Te vi desde la biblioteca, así que fui por él.

— ¿Aún tienes una copia de mi llave, cierto?

Su sonrisa socarrona me lo decía todo: la tenía. Negué con la cabeza no pudiendo evitar reírme, él siempre encontraba una forma de salirse con la suya y debía admitir que no me molestaba del todo.

—Descuida, le doy un buen uso.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó como a una niña pequeña hasta el árbol que teníamos más próximo. No sabía con exactitud qué es lo que pensaba hacer, pero preferí guardar silencio y esperar, más cuando nos detuvimos y se acercó en silencio a mi rostro me hice una idea de lo que quería.

—Me encanta verte juguetear por los jardines. Llevo días haciéndolo, pero cuando conseguía desocuparme tú ya habías regresado. No sabes cuánto deseaba una oportunidad así…

Sus labios rozaron los míos y yo solo cerré los ojos dispuesta a dejarme llevar. En mi diccionario aún no encontraba una palabra que pudiese definir lo que había entre nosotros, era complejo sin dudas, pero sentía que valía la pena.

Por desgracia parecía que tendría que quedarme con las ganas de ese beso cuando una fuerte ventisca azotó las hojas sobre nosotros y nos interrumpió. Recobré la cordura y ambos tomamos una distancia algo más prudente, aunque aún podía percibir el aroma de su perfume mezclado con la esencia propia de su piel. Nos miramos por unos segundos en los que tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que la lluvia de hojas secas que cayó me devolvió a la realidad demostrándome que solo era mi imaginación. Los dos miramos con asombro el espectáculo que nos envolvió; sin duda no era algo que sucediera muy seguido.

Me quedé en silencio cuando vi a Nevra extender una mano al aire y atrapar por casualidad una bonita hoja rojiza, mas acabé muda cuando mi mente procesó lo que acababa de suceder. Inevitablemente sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

—Tal vez no será una flor, pero es bonita y queda a juego con la estación.

Mencionó tranquilo mientras me colocaba la pequeña hoja en el cabello. Cuando notó que yo no había respondido me miró con extrañeza mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Uh? Ah, no es nada, es solo que… recordé algo…

Rápidamente cambié de tema para evitar que preguntara. Al final terminamos por recostarnos de espaldas sobre el césped en donde nos quedamos charlando hasta que cayó la noche. Cuando volví a mi cuarto y me quité la hoja del cabello me quedé observándola por unos instantes mientras sonreía de forma inconsciente. Una vez alguien me había contado una historia, algo que más bien podría considerarse como una especie de leyenda. En ella mencionaba que cuando dos personas se encontraban en el momento en el que el viento sopla y arroja las hojas de los árboles, si alguno de los dos tiene la suerte de atrapar una se dice que ambos están destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez solo fuera una historia, una que quizás nunca le contaría a Nevra, pero al igual que con los cuentos de hadas cuando eres pequeño yo quería creer que se trataba de algo real. Desde ese día aquella hoja se mantiene entre las páginas de una libreta sobre la cómoda al lado de mi cama, haciendo gala de una promesa que quedó grabada en mi memoria y en los cantos rojizos del otoño.


	12. Cita

Bonjour mis queridos amantes de las setas mágicas xD ¿qué tal les baila la vida? A mí alegría Macarena jaja. Espero que estén listos para un nuevo capítulo de estas locuras que traigo por aquí, y si no, bueno, se aguantan. Yo paso por aquí a actualizar antes de irme de parranda con una maratón de capítulos de MLB mientras tanto, pero no se preocupen, que tengo varios caps. de esta historia listos, solo esperando para ser publicados ;)

 **Guntherlina:** Uf, que bueno saberlo, ya veía yo que iba a tener que ir a la corte por otra demanda (que conste que la primera la puse yo xD) *saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se seca el sudor de la frente*. Pueeeeees... quién sabe, pero me gusta esa teoría, es muy... interesante *toma su agenda y se pone a escribir ciertos apuntes que pueden ser usados en su contra*.

Raios, pero que tentadora oferta. ¿Aceptas Mastercard o Visa? Ah, no, espera, creo que aquí hay una maquinita que dice que también se aceptan spoilers. Uf, la tentación es fuerte jajaja. Pero ya hablando de eso, creo que tengo un spoiler tal vez no tan spoiler que puedo darte (¿notaron que dije mucho ''spoiler'' o fue mi idea?) El capítulo siguiente seraaaaa... ¡la continuación del día 10! Antes que nada, sí pensaba avisarte, tal vez para no torturarte taaaanto, pero tampoco te diré de qué va jaja, la marda. Bueno, tal vez te pueda decir algo del principio, ya que... ¡mierda, quién dejó salir el escobillón D': !

Oh, descuida, no lo tomaré como plagio, recuerda que existe el dicho de que las grandes mentes piensan igual ;) jaja Pero si dices que hay algo parecido no puedo evitar emocionarme por saber qué pondrás, me suena a capítulo acercándose... es un bello sonido xD Bueno, sobre eso, pues es más bien por el orden de las cosas, te puedes hacer la idea de cuál va antes y cuál después jaja además... de noche igual no se notaba 7w7

Como siempre, me encanta leer tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 12: Cita**

 **.**

Esa mañana no había entrenamiento, tampoco habría misiones, era lo que podía considerar como el perfecto día de descanso que tanto necesitaba. Me envolví bien entre la suavidad de mis sábanas y me acomodé, no hacía mal a nadie dormir una hora más de vez en cuando.

— ¡Erika!

Pero esa vez seguro que no sería hoy. Fruncí el ceño maldiciendo al desgraciado que venía a fastidiarme y me bajé a regañadientes para llegar a la puerta antes de que la tiraran a golpes. ¿Qué traían? ¿Un mazo? ¿Un rinoceronte?

— ¡Eri… ka

El último golpe que se supone iba a la madera terminó por dar en mi pecho cuando abrí la puerta. Bajé la vista hasta la mano y luego subí para dar con su dueño, la cara de sorpresa en su rostro era casi tan impresionante como las ganas que yo tenía por arrojar a alguien del acantilado.

—La agresión nunca ha sido necesaria, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, apareciste de improviso.

Karenn retiró su mano mientras me miraba apenada. Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia; a ella no le iba a hacer nada por diversas razones, además era mi amiga y nos llevábamos bastante bien, pero tal vez más tarde podría desquitarme jugándole alguna broma a Ezarel… Ah, eso siempre era gratificante… claro, hasta que se vengaba.

—Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Querías comprobar la resistencia de mi puerta?

— ¡Oh, cierto! Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Me cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme consigo por los pasillos.

—E-espera. A dónde me llevas.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo.

— ¿Y ese algo no puede esperar a que me cambie?

—No es necesario.

Que no era necesario… Estaba muriendo de vergüenza cuando me sacó en pijama a la plaza del mercado y me arrastró entre el gentío matutino que nos abría paso a medida que avanzábamos. De haberlo sabido mejor me acostaba con ropa y zapatos incluidos… sí, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. Bendita sea mi buena suerte.

Me llevó hasta la tienda de Purriry y en cuanto entramos corrió hasta que la perdí de vista. Pestañeé un momento sin entender y en cuanto quise darme la vuelta para largarme de ahí, Karenn apareció con un montón de prendas que literalmente me obligó a probarme. No entendía de qué iba todo eso y sin importar cuántas veces le preguntara qué bicho le había picado lo único que me respondía era que ya lo vería… no estaba muy segura de si me mostraría al bicho o me explicaría la situación.

Luego de haberme probado prácticamente todo lo que había, terminamos escogiendo un bonito vestido de color rosado obscuro con algunos detalles en celeste. Me gustaba la forma en la que quedaba y su diseño sin duda era hermoso, en cuanto me lo puse escuché el grito de Karenn diciendo que ese era el indicado. Escogimos algunas otras cosillas y accesorios junto con los dichosos zapatos que no solo irían a la perfección con el vestido sino que también con mis pies descalzos. Ni siquiera necesité de que mi joven secuestradora acabara de decir la frase cuando yo ya me había cambiado, deshaciéndome finalmente de la pijama que probablemente medio C.G. había visto. Cuando fuimos a pagarle a Purriry esta nos hizo un descuento de amigos… siempre me he preguntado qué tanto me cobraría si no lo fuera, de seguro sus precios son aún más tramposos para los desconocidos.

Ya de regreso al cuartel la cara de satisfacción de Karenn no podía ser mayor. Era como si acabara de concluir con una tarea muy pero muy importante y ahora gozara de su buen trabajo con un refresco en la playa. Por mi parte me sentía como la actriz de una película que no conocía la historia para la que debía actuar.

—Karenn, ¿podrías decirme ahora qué fue todo eso?

Ambas nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto y la joven vampiresa me regaló una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un ''ya lo verás''.

—Mejor no te quito más tiempo, además, tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¡Buena suerte, luego me cuentas cómo te va!

Y dejándome aún sin entender porqué el mar es azul se fue por los pasillos del mismo modo en el que había llegado.

Suspiré resignada, supongo que no tenía caso intentar conseguir una respuesta, ya me había quedado claro de que no la tendría a no ser que lo que se supone que debía ver me apareciera en frente, con lucecitas de colores y letreros luminosos. Al menos el punto a favor es que había conseguido ropa nueva; desde hace un tiempo las prendas en mi armario pedían a gritos compañeros nuevos, hoy por fin sus peticiones habían sido escuchadas.

Fui a coger las llaves de mi bolsillo, pero pronto me di cuenta que Karenn ni siquiera me había dado tiempo para tomarlas. Genial, ahora me quedaría afuera de mi propio cuarto. Pegué la frente a la puerta, más instantáneamente la resistencia de esta desapareció y se abrió haciéndome trastabillar. Ahora recordaba que si bien no me había dado tiempo para coger las llaves, tampoco me había dejado cerrar la puerta; al menos un pequeño punto a mi favor.

Me adentré en mi cuarto y lo primero que vi fue el regadío de pétalos de rosa que se esparcían por el suelo; mentiría si dijera que no me quedé con la boca abierta y más aún cuando vi un ramillete de ellas sobre mi cama. Caminé embobada y sin entender mucho, como la primera vez que llegué a este mundo y mis ojos se toparon con el gran cristal.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sobre la cama y junto a las flores, había una nota que tomé como si de una frágil pieza de cristal se tratara. Un suave olor a perfume se desprendía de ella, como si la persona que la escribió la hubiese escondido entre sus ropas hasta impregnarse de su esencia, y yo conocía ese aroma.

'' _Te veré en el sendero de arcos a mediodía, tengo una sorpresa para ti pero solo si vienes conmigo. No espero recibir un no por respuesta._

 _Atte.: Nevra''_

La ropa nueva no era ninguna casualidad, Karenn lo sabía, de alguna forma era consciente de todo esto, ya fuese que él se lo dijera o que hubiera escuchado alguna cosa tras las puertas. Creo que luego encontraría la forma de agradecerle por su ayuda, pero por el momento tenía algo más que hacer. Mi cerebro apenas y podía procesar que yo, la pequeña humana, finalmente parecía que iba a tener una cita con Nevra.


	13. Haciéndole frente a Leiftan

¡Bum, baby! *arroja lejos las gafas de sol mientras le da un último sorbo a su piña colada* He vuelto de mis fabulosas vacaciones en el fandom de MLB, aún estoy flipando con lo que sucedió en Mayura... y las teorías locas no me paran de llover jaja. Pero bueno, a lo que nos compete realmente, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como lo mencioné en el cap. anterior, esta sería la ''continuación'' del día 10, y digo continuación entre comillas porque... bueno, cuando lo lean se van a enterar, y si aún la explicación con manzanitas no es suficiente, siempre estará la cajita de comentarios abajito ;) *Camina hasta donde volaron sus lentes de sol, los recoge y se los vuelve a colocar* Mientras ustedes disfrutan de este cap. iré a darme otra vueltecita vacacional, el siguiente destino paradisíaco es MM xD.

 **Guntherlina:** Como cuando sabes que tus teorías no matarán a nadie y puedes decirlas sin temor alguno; cosas que pasan, pasan que cosas xD. Pues, igual es una buena teoría, puede que sí, puede que no, después de todo, las cosas aquí no están en orden y, para variar, jamás he especificado los saltos temporales dentro de la historia (refiriéndome al tiempo que transcurre entre cada cap) puede que hayan algunos pequeños como puede que existan otros muy grandes, incluso de años... creo que solo diré eso jaja. Uf, pero que buena teoría y de paso que buen crossover xD. _''Fue un golpe amargo. Esperaba entrar triunfalmente, no toparse con la derrota. La victoria era hueca, pero se alejó del trono, se irguió y aceptó que el ciclo continuaría. Arthas estaba muerto. ¿Qué importaba si otro cadáver llenaba su trono vacío? ...''_ Waaaah, me acabas de revivir una vieja herida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude entrar a WOW, incluso me perdí del zhukulentho salseo cuando comenzaron a pelear y asesinaron al rey y todo lo demás TT^TT Creo que la última vez que entré fue para San Valentín en 2015, ahora tendría que esperar mucho para que se instalen todas las actualizaciones que tengo desde entonces *se hace bolita y se va a llorar a un rincón*

Pues sí, esta es la continuación, aunque... no la Continuación, sino que más bien... em (cómo se lo explico) bueno, ya lo verás jeje. ¿Enserio? ¿El escobillón se fue? :O Si él ya no está, entonces creo que nadie puede impedir que suelte mis spoilers jaja. Creo que tengo uno perfecto, sí, tal vez puedo darte uno justo del capítulo que habla sobre ese cristal. Resulta que... ¡por el pinche Oráculo! ¡¿Quién mierda me acaba de arrojar un zapato?! ¿Cómo? ¿Que fue Miiko? xD Bueno, pero sí he pensado soltar por ahí algunos spoilers o, en su lugar, alguna que otra escena inédita que sería de algunas historias que pienso sacar a futuro, claro, eso solo si gustan ;)

Bueno, eso es cierto, lo peor que podríamos hacerle es delatarla (o tirarla por el acantilado, pero tal vez eso puede ser un poquito exagerado)... como cuando delatas a Karenn y te dice que eres una auténtica p*** hay un par de palabras que calzan con esa letra, y créeme que ninguna es bonita xD Yo digo que sí deberíamos darle un escobillonazo, pero como el señor escobillón se fue temo que esa opción ya no es plausible :v Sobre los celos... igual es cosa de hermanas... supongo. No sé, pero me recordaste cuando mi hermano estaba detrás de una chica y yo andaba investigando como el detective mejor pagado. La tipa solo lo usó un rato y luego desapareció, desde entonces nunca le he vuelto a ver tener interés por alguien más. Ella sí que era una auténtica p*** *modo ''celos de hermana menor espanta zorras'' activado xD* Peeeeeero bueno, como fickers tenemos el poder para hacer a la Karenn que todas queremos que fuese y Karenn de celestina queda más linda ^^.

Tú alegaste y yo me desvié un poco del tema un par de veces jaja. Descuida, aquí está permitido alegar, hacer crossovers salvajes, comentar teorías locas, ¡todo está permitido! Creo que hay que abrir un sector random para que podamos comentar de todas esas cosas también jaja, con una sala para tomar café y comer marihuansitos... ok, ya me fui mucho.

Espero que te guste este cap. que sé que esperabas y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

PD: Son las 5:27 am y yo estoy editando y aún así sé que subiré el capítulo como mil horas después. No tengo remedio xD

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 13: Haciéndole frente a Leiftan**

 **.**

Como solía hacer cuando medio mundo me fastidiaba y la situación me superaba, decidí salir al bosque para despejarme un rato. Odiaba no poder controlar la situación, pero odiaba mucho más no poder controlarme a mí misma, era por esa razón que prefería desaparecer por algunas horas hasta que estuviera segura de que no arrojaría a medio mundo desde las ventanas del C.G. La primera vez que recordaba haber salido fue apenas el día en el que llegué aquí, cuando me dieron la noticia de que tenía sangre faérica en mi cuerpo. En ese momento había salido a los jardines para tratar de digerir la noticia, pero Ykhar había seguido mis pasos y no me quedó más de otra que volver. Tiempo después sucedió por una broma de Ezarel que me había colmado hasta el punto en el que casi lo golpeé, esa vez decidí salir más lejos y estuve horas vagando por el bosque hasta que vinieron por mí, en especial Ezarel quien quería disculparse por lo sucedido. Ya todo el mundo sabía que así funcionaba, si no me encerraba en mi cuarto simplemente salía a caminar al bosque para luego regresar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero sin duda, siempre había alguien que acababa por encontrarme. A veces por casualidad, en otras ocasiones con la excusa de que no querían que me perdiera. Así que ya siendo consciente de ese detalle me adentré lo más que pude antes de que se dieran cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

Una parte de mí siempre había disfrutado de la soledad y el silencio, pero siempre cuando era consciente de que tampoco estaba sola del todo, de que habría gente en algún lugar. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero con el que no me incomodaba vivir.

Cuando ya me encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque unas voces provenientes de entre los árboles asaltaron mis instintos. De forma rauda me escondí y me quedé ahí por unos segundos, rogando que del mismo modo en el que yo aún no les había visto, ellos tampoco lo hubieran hecho conmigo. Para mi fortuna, mi presencia aún parecía pasar desapercibida, así que suspiré y cerré los ojos un momento. ¿Quién podría estar por estos lares del bosque? ¿Sería que acaso alguien me había encontrado mucho antes de lo previsto? Si era así lo que menos quería era delatar mi ubicación, aún no deseaba volver al cuartel. Pero cuando dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y me dediqué a escuchar con mayor atención, la sangre en mis venas se congeló tras darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No, yo definitivamente no debía estar ahí…

—Un nuevo ataque… entiendo.

—Solo quiero que te encargues de traer eso, ¿entendido? No necesito que te distraigas con algo más.

—Sí, claro, como digas.

—Hablo en serio, Ashkore, y más te vale que esta vez sigas el plan, no quiero que tus descuidos puedan echar a perder todo.

Me tapé la boca sorprendida mientras mis ojos se abrían con desmesura. Acababa de escuchar algo que jamás debí de escuchar y muy probablemente me traería graves problemas. No solo acababa de enterarme de que pronto se efectuaría un nuevo ataque al C.G. sino que también había descubierto algo que hasta la mismísima guardia ignoraba… No era necesario haberle visto para reconocer esa voz tan particular, Ashkore estaba hablando nada más y nada menos que con Leiftan.

La mano derecha de Miiko y una de las primeras personas en tratarme bien y defender mi causa a penas llegué. En más de una ocasión habíamos charlado y él había escuchado mis problemas sin importar de qué se trataran, me había tendido la mano tantas veces que realmente le tenía un enorme aprecio, se había vuelto mi amigo y un apoyo que muchas veces me había sacado adelante. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón; todo este tiempo y él parecía haber estado ayudando a los planes del enmascarado, había estado haciendo de las suyas bajo nuestras propias narices y simplemente se escondía tras una careta de ángel. Noté cómo mis ojos se cristalizaban y mi respiración parecía acelerarse. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que advertir al resto y así podría evitar un mal mayor. Sabía que yo no podría hacer nada contra ellos dos, pero si no me encontraba sola, tal vez podríamos hacerles frente. Me dispuse a salir de ahí pero un fuerte grito en las lejanías pronunciando mi nombre me detuvo. Alguien me estaba buscando y se acercaba.

Me volteé esperando a que no supieran que estaba ahí, rogando porque no hubiesen escuchado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Leiftan estaba de pie frente a mí y me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sin poder contenerme lo primero que hice fue golpearle el pecho. Mi primer golpe le dio de lleno y supe por sus facciones que le había dolido, más yo ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de mi propia fuerza y ya tampoco de mis actos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo en un desenfreno de ataques que comenzó a esquivar, ninguno de mis golpes volvió a darle. En un momento en el que bajé la guardia me sujetó por las muñecas y me hizo golpear de lleno la espalda contra un tronco en el que me acorraló.

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí.

Ashkore se había acercado hasta nosotros y nos miró cruzándose de brazos. No pude evitar dirigirles una mirada de repudio a ambos.

—Jamás debiste estar aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Por qué… — la frase salió de mis labios con tanta impotencia que hasta mis palabras se convirtieron en un susurro. — ¡Por qué!

—No lo entenderías.

— ¿Qué no lo entendería? ¡¿Qué no lo entendería?! ¡No, no entiendo! ¡Por qué has hecho todo esto, por qué te empeñas en ayudar a hacerle la vida miserable a la guardia!

—Erika, la guardia no es el grupo de santos que te han hecho creer que son, esconden más cosas de lo que piensas.

—Y por qué debería creerte. Los malos de esta historia son otros…

No había forma de que les creyese, sin importar las cosas que pudieran decir. Pero la duda… la duda alimenta los miedos más profundos.

—Porque no te queda elección. Ahora, responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Apreté los puños con rabia; sin duda mi fuerza no era suficiente para poder liberarme de sus manos.

—Lo suficiente para saber que tú también eres un traidor.

Escupí mis palabras con odio, jamás creí que ese sentimiento fuese tan avasallador como el fuego mismo.

—Créeme, realmente habría deseado que jamás lo escuchases…

Mencionó en un susurro antes de liberarme. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo me pareció ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero seguramente se trataba de los míos que volvían a fallar.

—Dime, ¿la mataremos?

La pregunta de Ashkore fue lanzada con tanta soltura como si estuviese diciendo una cosa cualquiera. Instintivamente llevé la mano hasta el mango de la espada que colgaba de mi cadera; si lo que querían era matarme debían ser conscientes de que no me iba a ir sin dar pelea.

—No. — de pronto me dio una mirada de reojo. —Eso no será necesario, Erika. —mis dedos sobre la empuñadura solo se apretaron con más fuerza.

— Y qué te asegura que la niñita no abrirá el pico.

Ashkore se acercó hasta mí y me pasó un dedo por la mejilla, al instante y en un movimiento que apenas y pude percibir Leiftan apartó su mano de mí con brusquedad. Podría jurar que si se hubiera quitado la máscara su mirada sería tan desafiante como su actitud.

—No hablará porque no le conviene.

— ¡Erika!

La voz de Nevra se oía cada vez más cerca y acabé temiendo más que él nos encontrara que lo que esos dos pudieran hacerme.

—Escucha, ya que has decidido meter tus narices en donde no debías tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones.

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que eso no podría significar nada bueno.

—Guardarás silencio y no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que viste hoy, mucho menos hablarás sobre esta conversación. Fingirás que nada paso y volverás al cuartel como siempre, y evitarás entrometerte en nuestros asuntos…

—O si no qué.

—Tienes más valor del que creía.

El enmascarado se rió de mí más Leiftan lo ignoró, ni siquiera se volteó para decirle algo, simplemente estaba concentrado en mí.

—O si no tu amado noviecito pagará las consecuencias.

En ese momento cualquier comentario mordaz u ocurrencia murió en mi boca. No, no podía estar hablando en serio, pero conociendo todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora era más que obvio que ellos no se andaban con juegos.

—Ahora, le dirás a Nevra que simplemente te perdiste en el bosque. Si me entero de que le dijiste a él sobre nuestro encuentro o a cualquiera, créeme que no me temblará la mano para asesinarlo.

Pasé saliva con dificultad. Leiftan por su parte simplemente sonrió y se alejó de mí. Cuando le hizo una seña al enmascarado para que lo siguiera supe que la conversación se había acabado. Ashkore, aprovechando la ocasión se acercó otra vez a mí para susurrarme algo al oído antes de irse.

—No olvides que te tengo vigilada. Cualquier cosa que digas, lo sabré…

Y fue así como ambos se marcharon dejándome estática en mi sitio y sintiendo una impotencia tan grande que incluso podría llorar. Cuando Nevra me encontró yo simplemente estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto y los nudillos de mi mano blancos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre el mango de la espada. Me levantó la barbilla buscando que le mirara, pero más allá de verlo a él, todo lo que había era la sonrisa de Leiftan grabada en mi mente. No necesitó que dijese nada para que me apretara con fuerza contra su pecho en un abrazo. Maldita sea, quería llorar, quería gritar, necesitaba desahogarme y escucharle decir que todo estaría bien, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Si se lo decía, si se enteraba… No, no podía. Tuve que tragarme todo y actuar como la chica fuerte que a veces fingía ser; era mi turno de protegerlo a él y si mi silencio era el precio que debía pagar, tendría que hacerlo. Me había vuelto cómplice de esos dos quisiera o no y de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que hicieran también sería mi culpa, cargaría en mi consciencia por guardar su secreto. Pero juraba por mi propia vida que las cosas no se quedarían así, buscaría la forma de acabar con ellos y con todo lo que planeaban hacer, sin importar cuánto me tomara, encontraría la forma de hacerlo sin poner en riesgo la vida de nadie, en especial la de Nevra...


	14. Fabricando pociones

¡Volví! Lo siento, había estado trabajando en una cosita jeje, pero ahora les traigo la continuación :D

 **Princesa Kurai:** Para que veas, tú me descuidas cinco minutos y yo armo un desastre en la historia xD Pero vamos, ¿quién no podría quedarse con teorías conspirativas luego de Mayura? Con ese capítulo... uf, y hoy que ha salido el primer cap. de la tercera temporada se ve que las cosas vienen cada vez mejor. Por cierto, aún tengo ganas de matar a Lila en alguna historia jaja.

*Le pasa una caja de pañuelos* Para que te seques las lágrimas... ¡quiero decir la tierra! sí, para que te quites la tierra... Bueno, es que si habla pues no, así que chiste asdjsa okno, además, apenas ella hable y ya Nevra tendrá una cuchilla en el cuello, yo solo digo que... en este caso no es buena idea que hable. Lamento que te frustren, la verdad a mí también cuando lo veo en otro lado jaja.

Creo que Gunther sí va a tener que hacer esas clases de manualidades. Te recomiendo usar mucha agua caliente para quitarte esas tijeras, en el peor de los casos, el cabello siempre vuelve a crecer :v

Pues sí, sabemos que siempre andan haciendo cosas raras y de vez en cuando les salen incoherencias que nos dejan con vacíos muy extraños, peeeeero bueno, ya sabemos que están locos. No nos queda más que aceptar y acostumbrarnos :/

Creo que para estas Navidades les daré a todas un mapa para que no se pierdan, no quiero que terminen encerradas como en Maze runner xD Sabes que siempre es un placer verte por aquí, ojalá el tiempo pueda jugar a tu favor, pero la caja de sugerencias y dudas está abierta 24/7 por si la necesitas.

Besos y espero que te guste el cap ^^

Pd: Consideraré guardar los zapatos, descuida, además, probablemente me lance el que falta muy pronto :'D

 **Guntherlina:** Muajajajjaja, ¡todos odien a Leiftan! okno jaja, es divertido cuando la historia da un giro que no esperaban, ah... el sabor de la sorpresa por la tarde, es tan refrescante~ La verdad, creí que les había dado una pequeña pista, pero al parecer ha pasado algo desapercibida; si vuelves al capítulo diez, en la primera parte cuando estaban en la cantina ella estaba mirando a Leiftan a lo lejos, incluso ahí la tenía vigilada, pero creo que el detalle fue muy sutil xD Sí, Leif le tiene el ojo echado a Nevra hace un buen rato, de seguro hasta tiene una diana con una fotografía suya a la que le lanza cuchillos para desquitar su rabia.

Erika está intentando arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, pero jamás dijimos que fuese la mejor opción, puede que incluso esté metiendo aún más la pata de lo que ya... ¡por el Oráculo, acabo de completar el par de zapatos! Oh, mira, pero si creo que son de la talla de Gunther, dudo que Miiko los necesite ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te los devuelva? ¡Pero si tú me los lanzaste primero! Quién la entiende...

Descuida, hay un mundo fuera de FF y Eldarya (por desgracia TT^TT) y sé que hay prioridades. ¿Cuándo sales? Espero que puedas descansar pronto, ya casi no queda mucho del año... y eso es horrible, solo me recuerda que mi tiempo límite se acaba... Espero que esos problemillas se solucionen y todo salga bien :)

Yo llevo mucho tiempo fuera de WOW y es horribleeeee, me perdí todo el salseo y lo demás. Am... yo era un ¿gnomo? creo que esos eran los más pequeños, la cosa es que era de la raza más pequeña. Quería hacerme un pandita para poder conocer Pandaria y una elfa de sangre... sí, la tremenda traición a la Alianza, pero su diseño siempre me gustó jeje. Tal vez algún día cuando vuelva a tener internet en el modem pueda regresar... tal vez; la fiesta de la cerveza no se celebra sola xD

¡Desde hoy y por decreto real, declaro que la herrería estará a la disposición de las chicas ruta Nevra las 24 horas al día! En este reino los duelos a muerte por los machos están permitidos, los enfrentamientos se llevarán a cabo todos los días a las tres de la tarde en los campos de entrenamiento del C.G. Lo siento, Karenn, pero creo que será duelo a muerte con cuchillos asjdjs

Gracias, linda. Yo estoy bien, pero no sé qué tanto lo esté mi nena, esos homonculus caprichosos de Beemoov aún no me responden el último correo. Yo también extraño hablar contigo por ahí, creo que tendré que contratar a Seven para que hackee la base de datos de Eldarya y devuelva todas las cuentas baneadas... no es una mala idea, la verdad. ¡Seveeeeeen! ¡¿Tienes un minutito?!

Bueno, ya me viro y mejor te dejo leer. Espero que te guste este cap, ¡au revoir!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 14: Fabricando pociones**

 **.**

Había algo que quería hacer hace un buen tiempo, pero jamás tenía la oportunidad; entre misiones y entrenamientos no había hallado el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Tal vez podría ser una locura, pero nadie dijo que no hubiese cometido una mucho antes, pero sí, sin duda estaba loca por lo que iba a hacer.

Me las ingenié para robarle su manojo de llaves a Ezarel y escapar sin despertar sospechas. Me di unas cuantas vueltas sutiles por el cuartel para asegurarme de que nadie me seguía y de que tampoco se habían enterado de la travesura que estaba a punto de cometer, cuando hube comprobado de que todo estaba en orden simplemente tomé el camino correcto y subí las escaleras en dirección a la sala de alquimia. Cuando llegué a la puerta me aseguré de dar un último vistazo solo para comprobar que no había ningún alma a la vista, luego saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves que me había robado y entré…

Realmente ese era un lugar que me gustaba, principalmente por el sinfín de objetos que desconocía y otros tantos que se me hacían demasiado atrayentes. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con llave tras de mí para que nadie pudiera entrar mientras yo aún siguiese aquí; tenía un plan que deseaba llevar a cabo y no que acabara antes de siquiera poder empezar. Ya cuando aseguré aquello me sentí como una niña en una dulcería.

Hurgueteé como nunca por cada rincón, toqueteando todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, hojeando con rapidez las páginas de los diversos libros hasta que di con uno que llamó mi atención con particularidad. Se trataba de un libro explicativo sobre algunas yerbas y elementos que se utilizaban en pociones, lo mejor de todo es que cada uno traía una ilustración del objeto en cuestión.

—Pero que conveniente.

Dejé el libro sobre el enorme mesón flotante y saqué el trozo de papel que me había guardado en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Se trataba de una receta para una sencilla poción que había sacado de la biblioteca hace unos días, al principio pensé que ese libro de alquimia había ido a dar por error hasta ahí y que alguien lo había confundido con los libros ''normales'', pero decidí no decir nada y aprovechar su mágica aparición a mi favor. Estuve semanas leyéndolo, yendo cada tarde a la biblioteca con una libreta y tomando nota de cada cosa que no entendía o que llamaban mi atención, ya fuera porque me parecía que habrían de ser útiles en un futuro o por algún otro motivo. Fue así como terminé por saber un montón de cosas que realmente ignoraba y que me habían dado una interesante idea, una que nació cuando encontré aquella receta que ahora sostenía entre mis manos. En algunos pequeños ratos libres me había colado a las clases de alquimia de Ezarel y había complementado aquellos conocimientos básicos. Si bien al principio su cara de desconcierto por verme ahí había sido todo un poema, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a mis ya no tan esporádicas apariciones, después de todo, medio mundo sabía que yo no era de las personas que se quedaban sin hacer algo por mucho tiempo y que siempre estaba en busca de aprender algo nuevo. Así que sabiendo que no iba ahí para escaparme de mis obligaciones sino que para aprender, accedió a dejarme aparecer de vez en cuando.

Al principio cuando decidí que quería llevar a cabo este plan pensé que no se me haría fácil ubicar los ingredientes, sí, conocía algunos, pero había un par en la lista que no y tampoco es como que pudiera preguntarle a alguien sobre ellos; de hacerlo las interrogantes no pararían y lo más seguro es que la idea se viniera abajo. Pero ahora que había encontrado ese libro no me sería tan difícil, además, para mi fortuna, todo lo que necesitaba estaba en los estantes.

Me puse manos a la obra y encendí el mechero. Sí, esta vez sí pensaba ir lejos…

* * *

Llegué de forma casual a la cantina tarareando una canción que se me había venido a la memoria, no era necesario decir que estaba de un excelente humor esa noche. Caminé con mi bandeja hasta la mesa habitual que compartía con los chicos y vi que Ezarel ya se encontraba ahí disfrutando de su cena. Apenas tomé un lugar me saludó con una sonrisa. Tal vez fuéramos un desastre para el mundo, en especial él, pero aún así nos habíamos vuelto amigos y habíamos aprendido a convivir sin asesinarnos.

— ¿Y los demás?

—Valkyon estaba trabajando con su guardia así que llegará luego, en cuanto al otro idiota…

Señaló con su cuchara en dirección a una de las esquinas de la cantina. Nevra se encontraba ahí… coqueteando con un par de chicas de Absenta. Bufé molesta y me volteé para concentrarme en mi plato. Tanto Ezarel como Valkyon sabían que sentía algo por él, tampoco eran idiotas y en más de una ocasión escuché reprocharles por ese maldito comportamiento que tenía, en especial cuando se atrevía a coquetear conmigo y luego irse con otra, incluso me había llegado el rumor de que alguien le había amenazado de que no jugara conmigo. Hasta ahora aún no descubría quién lo había hecho y si se trataba de algo más que un rumor o no.

Sí, me molestaba, era obvio que lo haría, pero esta vez él no sería el único en jugar, hoy me podía dar el lujo de incluso dejar que se fuera con ellas sin sentirme como una completa estúpida.

—Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo.

Saqué las llaves de mi chaqueta y se las entregué a Ezarel quien las vio confundido. Se llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo y tras comprobar que estaban vacíos alzó una ceja y me miró inquisidor.

— ¿Por qué las tenías?

—Solo las encontré.

Mencioné sin darle mucha importancia para luego llevarme una cucharada a la boca.

—Cómo no. Ambos tienen el mismo complejo…

— ¿Qué?

—Dime qué hiciste.

Más allá de reprocharme algo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Tal vez porque había aprendido un par de cosas conviviendo con él.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Negué con la cabeza observando mi plato, rellenándome la boca con comida para evitar reírme en ese mismo momento. Valkyon apareció con su bandeja y su actitud tranquila para ocupar un asiento junto al mío, un suspiro de cansancio le ganó a su saludo.

— ¿Demasiado trabajo?

—Nuevos reclutas…

Sí, era cierto, hace poco habían llegado nuevos reclutas y la mayoría habían ido a parar en la guardia de Valkyon, así que entendía a lo que se refería.

De pronto se escuchó un estornudo desde la entrada de la cantina que me hizo voltear a ver, a ese le siguió otro y otro y otro, y finalmente un escándalo completo como si se tratara de alguien que estaba entrando en un ataque de alergia provocado por el polen. Lo primero que vi fue a Nevra entrar cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con la mano sin poder parar de estornudar y segundos más tarde, tras él, las chicas con las que había estado jugueteando hace un rato. Ambas le seguían intentando preguntar qué había sucedido, más mi jefe simplemente se alejaba haciéndoles un gesto con la mano de que se mantuvieran atrás. No pude evitar reír al ver aquello y tuve que coger mi botella para tomar un sorbo e intentar controlarme. Sentí la mirada de Ezarel recaer sobre mí acompañada de una de esas típicas sonrisas que usaba cada vez que acababa una broma.

—Estoy seguro de que tú estás detrás de eso.

Dijo señalando con el pulgar a Nevra quien aún intentaba huir de esas dos chicas a las que además se les habían unido otras más, parecía una persecución de un grupo de fans locas a su artista favorito.

—No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso…

Sí, yo no tenía nada que ver. Yo no sabía nada respecto a la poción que se había vertido accidentalmente en las duchas femeninas, una que era perceptible solo para alguien con un olfato muy desarrollado y que era tan fuerte que no le permitía a esa clase de personas acercarse, sin mencionar que causaba un ataque de estornudos que mientras la poción aún tuviera efecto, no iba a detenerse. No, por supuesto que yo no lo sabía…


	15. Círculo de setas

Bueno, ya que me amenazaron para volver aquí jajajaja okno, pero ya que deseaban verme de nuevo (iba a aparecer en cualquier momento de todos modos xD) aquí con un capí. Además que aún estoy celebrando porque me devolvieron mi cuenta (¡Siiiiiiii!), una de las mejores cosas de esta semana hasta ahora :D

 **Gunther:** xD aún no respondo a tu review del one-shot (me siento pésima persona por eso :'D) pero decirte que no importa que hayas tardado, yo me doy por pagada con saber que te ha gustado ^^ En fin, ya haré mi tiempito para repsonderte por MP jeje.

PD: el hombre que planta las setas mágicas es una pieza crucial de esta historia, es nuestro patrocinador y el que hace todo esto posible xD

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 15: Círculo de setas**

 **.**

Desde que llegué a Eldarya había perdido ligeramente la noción del tiempo, pero habrían de ser algo más de dos años. Por desgracia, no sabía con exactitud el día que había llegado aquí, era por esa razón que decidí escoger un día con exactitud luego de comenzada la primavera para tomarlo como el aniversario de mi llegada. Podría decirse que era una celebración, pero no una en la que todo el mundo se alegra y gusta de pasarlo bien y celebrar, más bien era una ''celebración'' que solo yo mantenía en el secreto de mi corazón, algo que guardaba en el más profundo silencio; tal vez el nombre más adecuado debería ser tradición. Así que como ya había hecho con anterioridad me levanté sin emitir ruido alguno, tomé mis cosas y fui hasta los baños para cambiarme. Saldría del C.G. mientras el resto dormía.

Apenas estuve lista salía a los jardines, puesto que sabía que habría guardias custodiando la puerta preferí usar otro modo, no quería perder el tiempo dando explicaciones que nunca entenderían. Así que, como ya había hecho alguna vez antes, me trepé por el cerezo y salte fuera. Nada mejor que comenzar el día con algo de ejercicio.

Caminé por las llanuras segura de que nadie me había visto, no era por presumir, pero soy buena en eso, más de a lo que Nevra le gustaría.

Respiré una deliciosa bocanada del aire matutino, no había nada como eso. Di una mirada a mi alrededor y comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba, por suerte para mí todo estaba de camino al bosque, el objetivo de mi misión.

Me fui a paso calmado, después de todo ya habiendo salido de los muros del C.G. no había nadie que me apresurara, y comencé a recoger algunas de las flores que encontraba por el camino. Blancas, amarillas, rojas, pequeñas y grandes, con forma de campana, algunas parecidas a las que siempre había conocido, otras que solo florecían aquí, un bonito conjunto que terminó como un ramillete en mis manos y que desprendía una agradable combinación de perfumes.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente.

Caminé un poco más al interior del bosque hasta llegar al claro del ciprés. Sin duda no sería como alguna de aquellas caminatas en las que prefería vagar sin rumbo fijo hasta perderme en lo más profundo del bosque; esta vez me dirigía a un lugar en específico: el círculo de setas… Cuando llegué hasta él los primeros rayos del sol apenas tocaban la punta de los árboles. Me agaché hasta que una de mis rodillas tocó el suelo y dejé el ramo de flores en el interior del círculo. Inconscientemente mis dedos acariciaron los tallos antes de que alejara la mano por completo. Suspiré.

—En verdad los extraño. ¿Saben? Jamás creí que un simple paseo por el bosque sería el final de todo. Desearía al menos poder haberme despedido de ustedes o tal vez jamás haber salido ese día. No quiero imaginar todo lo que debieron sufrir por mi culpa…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta que hizo que me detuviera, lo más seguro es que no me dejaría continuar con tranquilidad. Tomé algo de aire y cerré los ojos, sin más simplemente me dejé caer al suelo por completo y sentí el frío contacto de la tierra húmeda atravesar la tela de mis pantalones.

—Realmente… realmente lo siento, por todo. Yo…

No pude retenerlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso. Apreté los labios con fuerza e intenté calmarme en vano.

—Tal vez beber aquella poción fue la mejor solución, aunque me hayan olvidado, pero sé que al menos ahora ya no tendrán que preocuparse más por mí y porque jamás regrese… Aunque ustedes ya no me recuerden, les prometo que nunca los voy a olvidar. Los amo…

Me quedé ahí por un buen rato desahogándome, sacando fuera todos aquellos sentimientos. Sabía que mis padres no me escucharían, pero al menos eso me calmaba a mí, aplacaba la tormenta que de vez en cuando regresaba.

En el C.G. no solía dejar ver mucho de aquello, prefería pasar de largo a esos sentimientos y sonreír; tampoco deseaba que los demás se preocuparan por mí. Pero ahí, estando sola en el bosque, lloré todo lo que necesité, lloré hasta que las lágrimas simplemente dejaron de salir.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por el bosque y los rayos se colaban para tocar suavemente algunas partes del suelo, finalmente me levanté, me sequé el rostro con la manga y me dispuse en regresar al C.G.

—Así que aquí estabas…

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Nevra a mis espaldas y me asusté al pensar que tal vez pudo haber estado hace mucho observando en silencio.

—Qué-qué haces aquí.

—Pues… me preocupé cuando al despertar no te encontré.

—Ya te dije que no necesito que me vigiles todo el tiempo. Sé cuidarme sola.

Se acercó con una sonrisa y corrió algo del cabello que caía sobre mi rostro para llevarlo tras la oreja.

—Lo sé, pero eso no impide que yo quiera cuidar de ti.

De pronto me miró extrañado y su pulgar recorrió con delicadeza una línea invisible desde el borde de mi ojo hasta donde acababa la mejilla, el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes las lágrimas. Maldición, se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Cómo se supone que podría responderle que había estado llorando por algo que ni siquiera a él le había contado. Ni siquiera a Leiftan y eso que él ya parecía mi psicólogo privado.

—Nada, yo solo…

Pero no pude, no quise mentirle ni tampoco decirle la verdad. Simplemente guardé silencio y aparté la mirada mientras que una brisa suave nos envolvía. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que había mirado sobre mi hombro, supuse que se dio cuenta del ramo de flores en el círculo de setas y a deducir por la forma en la que luego centró su atención en mí, supe que también había deducido lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

No hizo falta decir nada más para que me envolviera en un abrazo que realmente necesitaba. Pero lejos de haberme desarmado como tanto temí, lo que encontré fue paz, esa paz por la que mi corazón suplicaba y que solo él sabía entregarme. Me cubrió de besos mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos, repitiéndome algo que a veces, cuando sentía que todo se volvía obscuro terminaba por olvidar: que no estaba sola, que habían personas que se preocupaban por mí y que siempre estarían ahí. Le escuché susurrar un '' ¿Los extrañas mucho?'' a lo que yo solo asentí. Me conocía bien como para saber que por el momento no necesitaba hablar más del tema, pero me prometí que cuando estuviese lista se lo contaría; confiaba en él.

—Volvamos al C.G. antes de que Miiko arme un escándalo por no encontrarnos.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios para luego sonreír y extender una mano hacia mí. Yo ni siquiera tuve que pensar para tomarla, después de todo hace mucho tiempo había entendido que yo le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…


	16. Obsequio

Jelou dah xD ¿qué tal les va? ¿cómo les está yendo en el evento de ''explotación''? ¿Sus famis se portan bien? Mi bebé se ha portado regio, creo que luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en el huevo y perdido en el espacio infinito de la internet, no quiere volver ahí así que está haciendo puntos a su favor, jaja. Por cierto, ya estamos a casi nada de Navidad y yo aún con este fic de Octubre, no sé ustedes pero a mí se me hace gracioso xD

 **Guntherlina:** ¿Regalos? Una de dos, o hacías las compras para Navidad o nos traías regalos jaja (acéptalo, no eran regalos :'v) La verdad es que sí, super barato, que suerte por eso, cuando yo tuve que ir pagamos bastante porque más encima tuvo que ser una consulta privada x'D El lado positivo es que debería de salirte más barato por un solo ojo, algo así como lentes para cíclope... oshe khá jajaj. Las cosas que hace el amor, no. Yo digo que sacrifiques el derecho también, porque, imaginate si pierdes el izquierdo, ¡jamás podrás mirar a Nevra al ojo, solo le verías el parche! xDDDD

Sí jajaja, toda la razón, es uno de los primeros, no el primero, pero sí uno de ellos. Tranquila, que en este capítulo está permitido reírse de maldad muajajajajaj. A mí tampoco, solo en los juegos son aceptables, y a veces en el anime (estúpido Charasuke) Aceptémoslo, sin importar lo que se diga, amamos igual los clichés jaja.

No, con esta muchacha jugar es condenarse a muerte xD Ah, pero que deleite debe haber sido para ella estar viéndolo estornudar por una semana con cualquier chica que se le acercara jaja debe haberlo gozado.

Sino... bueno, ya sabemos dónde está la herrería y su cuarto ;)

Buena suerte con lo de tus lentes, espero que te los hayan entregado ya. Y sin más que decir, te dejo con este capítulo. Bye bye!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 16: Obsequio**

 **.**

—Por qué tanto misterio. Espera, no veo nada.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces porqué… ¡auch!

—Idiota, fíjate por dónde vas.

—Ya te dije que no veo.

—Humana inútil. Ni para eso sirves.

— ¡Quítame esto de los ojos!

Manoteé como pude sobre mi rostro intentando quitar la venda que Ezarel me había puesto. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo esto ni por qué me arrastraba a oscuras dejándome chocar con todo lo que se me cruzaba. Realmente lo iba a matar.

—Que odiosa eres. ¿Feliz?

Ezarel me quitó la venda y mis ojos se acostumbraron con facilidad a la escaza luz del lugar. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y todas las lámparas apagadas, solo había una vela en la mesa al medio de la habitación que le daba una tétrica iluminación a la estancia.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿El aquelarre?

Sentí el zape que Ezarel me propinó en la nuca cuando pasó por mi lado para dirigirse a uno de los sillones.

—No seas idiota. Y aún si lo fuera eso te convertiría en bruja.

—Pero insisto. ¿Qué es todo esto? Pareciera que estuvieran urdiendo algún plan para hacer caer el C.G.

— ¿Y quién dice que no lo es?

Abrí la boca pero preferí no decir nada tras ver la sonrisa burlona de Ezarel. En lugar de eso caminé hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas y luego volví hasta la mesa para apagar la vela de un soplo.

— ¡Oye! Y cómo se supone que terminaremos la invocación ahora, estúpida humana.

—Te doy cinco segundos para que me expliques porqué estoy aquí o simplemente me iré.

— ¡No me hables así!

 _Maldita sea, realmente me rindo._

Suspiré y conté hasta cinco pidiendo fuerzas al Oráculo para no matarlo; decidí que simplemente lo mejor sería ignorarlo y preguntarle a la única persona que al menos tenía cordura y cerebro aquí.

—Valkyon, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—Mañana será el cumpleaños de Nevra.

Suficiente, en momentos así amaba que fuera directo al grano y evitara las estupideces como cierto idiota. Ya más calmada tomé también asiento dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que tuvieran que decir, aún si eso por desgracia incluía las tonterías de Ezarel.

— ¿Bien…?

— ¿Ves? Sigue siendo idiota. Tal vez traerla fue mala idea.

— ¡Oye! Ya-deja-de-llamarme idiota.

Mencioné jalándole las orejas. Realmente la idea de arrojarlo por la ventana ya no me parecía tan lejana.

—Guacala. ¡Valkyon, quítame esta humana!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los tres giramos hasta la puerta sorprendidos, después de todo, no era el mejor momento para que alguien, quien fuese, entrara. Solté a Ezarel y este me dio un ligero empujón devolviéndome instantáneamente a mi asiento. Valkyon por su parte solo negó con la cabeza; me compadecía todo lo que el pobre nos tenía que aguantar.

— ¿Karenn?

—Realmente me pregunto si alguna vez ustedes se matarán si los dejamos solos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ensuciarme mis perfectas manos con sangre humana? Paso.

—A mí no me molestaría ensuciarme las manos.

 _Y créeme que tengo el lugar perfecto para enterrarte y que nunca te encuentren._

Ambos nos miramos con los ojos entrecerrados retándonos. Sí, vaya que éramos especiales. Por desgracia ninguno ganó aquel duelo de miradas; Karenn se sentó en medio de nosotros para evitar que hiciéramos alguna otra tontería.

—Creo que llegué en el momento preciso.

La muchacha sonrió y se giró emocionada hacia mí para cogerme las manos.

— ¿Ya te lo dijeron?

— ¿Sobre lo de Nevra?

—Aún no hemos ahondado en detalles.

Soltó Valkyon con tranquilidad, Karenn suspiró resignada.

—Definitivamente no pude llegar en un mejor momento.

Fue así como ella comenzó a contarme todo lo que habían planeado con alguna que otra intervención de los chicos que complementaban sus puntos. Al parecer, le realizarían algo mañana por la tarde en la cantina, cuando regresara de la misión a la que le habían enviado. Por suerte hoy había llegado una carta suya diciendo que mañana sin tardar llegaría, pero aún así seguiríamos teniendo el tiempo necesario para prepararlo todo. Me gustaba que me comentaran su plan, la sola idea de ayudar en esto y hacer algo especial para él hizo que un montón de mariposas comenzaran a revolotear en mi estómago y esta vez no era necesario un trago de insecticida; la sensación era agradable pese a todo.

—Por cierto, Ezarel. Conseguí lo que me pediste.

La vampiresa le guiñó un ojo y mi ''mejor amigo'' sonrió complacido. ¿Acaso me estaba perdiendo de algo? Bueno, generalmente lo hacía y me perdía de mucho, incluso cosas que me involucraban a mí directamente, pero…

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Ahm… un montón de chucherías, nada muy interesante. ¿Creen que deberíamos…

Y con la misma facilidad que mi pregunta nació terminó por ser ignorada. La verdad, ya ni siquiera me sorprendía mucho.

Cuando acabamos de afinar detalles dejamos de invadir el cuarto de Valkyon y cada quien se fue por su parte. Por lo que había entendido entre el parloteo, ayudaría con la decoración, nada del otro mundo salvo porque trabajaría en ello con Ezarel. No quieren que nos matemos pero acordaban que juntos trabajaríamos mejor, ¿quién les entiende?

* * *

—Maldición. Ezarel, ya deja de vendarme los ojos.

—Esta vez no te los he vendado. Simplemente apagué la luz.

—Y por qué… ¡mierda!

— ¡No me pises! Hazte a un lado.

—Cómo es que tú si puedes ver y yo no.

—Tal vez porque no soy un humano inútil.

Rolé los ojos mientras seguía tocando solo aire con las manos, realmente no veía nada. Pero si conseguía encontrarlo…

—Aunque también es parte de los beneficios de ser el grandioso alquimista que soy.

Claro, una poción de visión nocturna, de seguro solo lo había hecho para reírse de mí. Me debía ver estúpida caminando a tientas.

— ¿Por casualidad no hiciste una para mí?

—No, lo olvidé. No creí que fuera importante.

—Típico.

—Descuida, por ahora yo seré tus ojos.

— ¿Eso debería preocuparme o aliviarme?

Porque la verdad yo estaba bastante preocupada.

—Cállate y extiende las manos. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Preferí no decir nada y hacer lo que me había pedido, después de todo no era como que si fuese a ponerme alguna especie de animal salvaje en las manos o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Po-por casualidad, qué es.

Ezarel había puesto algo extraño entre mis manos, tenía una textura suave pero no conseguía distinguir donde empezaba o terminaba.

—Son guirnaldas. Tú solo encárgate de sostenerlas mientras yo las coloco.

—Está bien.

Escuché sus pasos ir y venir de un lado a otro de la habitación. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguro que sabía lo que hacía, después de todo, de los dos era el único que veía en la oscuridad. Por desgracia, entre vuelta y vuelta que daba mis manos comenzaron a enredarse entre las guirnaldas, incluso creo que hasta me había dado una vuelta completa y parte de la decoración me ataba el torso. Genial, lo peor de todo es que yo no podía ver como para conseguir quitarme esa cosa de encima.

—Em… ¿Ezarel?

—Avanza un poco hacia delante, las guirnaldas aún no llegan.

 _¿Tal vez porque la mayor parte se han enrollado en mis manos?_

Di unos cuantos pasos como me indicó y por un momento me pareció sentir que la textura del piso se volvía diferente.

—Tengo un problema…

—No es momento para eso, Nevra puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, pero…

—Sujétame esto.

De pronto sentí algo sobre la cabeza. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta mí? Y una mejor pregunta, ¿ahora de qué se trataba?

— ¿Qué me pusiste?

—Es un jarrón de cristal. Necesito que lo sostengas por mí un momento.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡Quítamelo, se va a caer!

— ¡No te muevas o lo tirarás!

—Si se rompe ya no será mi culpa. Por qué no lo pones sobre una mesa como las personas normales, o es que acaso te parezco la esclava que va por agua al pozo.

—Tal vez… Movieron las mesas para ordenar todo, así que sirve para algo y deja de quejarte.

—Idiota.

No tuve más opción que quedarme completamente quieta para evitar causar más problemas, aunque técnicamente yo no tendría la culpa, o al menos no del todo.

— ¡Ya viene!

La voz de Karenn irrumpió en el salón y agradecí que mis sentidos hubiesen estado lo suficientemente alerta como para no dar un respingo y asesinar a ese pobre jarrón.

—Rápido, todo el mundo ocúltese.

Los pasos del resto entrando y metiéndose en los rincones me desorientaron.

—Mierda. ¡Ezarel! Quítame esto de la cabeza.

— ¡Tú no te muevas de ahí!

Su voz me pareció sonar ligeramente más apagada que antes, pero supuse que se debía a que ahora estábamos hablando en susurros para no ser descubiertos.

— ¡Va a verme!

—Descuida, tú tienes la mejor posición de todas.

— ¿Qué?

 _A qué se referiría con eso._

— ¡Ezarel!

Pero no pude decir nada más cuando escuché la voz de Nevra desde la que supuse era la entrada. Con la buena visión que él tenía solo rogaba porque Ezarel no hubiese mentido.

— ¡Sorpresa!

El grito a coro de todo el mundo se esparció de forma alegre por toda la cantina inundándola con una agradable sensación festiva. Y yo… yo aún tenía el maldito jarrón de sombrero.

De la nada reparé en el hecho de que nadie se había encargado de encender las luces. ¿Realmente eran capaces de pasar algo así por alto? No, no lo creo. Y si… ¿y si Ezarel me había hecho algo para que no pudiese ver solo con el afán de gastarme una broma? Lo sabía totalmente capaz de llegar a algo así. Me dispuse a dar un paso hacia delante, a estas alturas ya poco me importaba el condenado jarrón, solo quería saber qué sucedía, pero desgraciadamente choqué al instante con algo. ¿En qué momento había quedado de cara a la muralla?

—… y eso no es todo. Tenemos un regalo especial para ti.

Luego de oír a Karenn decir eso escuché unos pasos acercándose de frente a mí… esperen, ¿de frente? Pero cómo…

Sentí algo elevarse por sobre mi cabeza y de pronto, unas paredes que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí se derrumbaron a mi alrededor dando paso finalmente a la luz y a una sala atiborrada de personas. Que alguien me dijera por favor que no había estado dentro de una caja.

Bajé la vista hasta mis manos… Qué guirnaldas ni que nada, tenía las manos atadas al pecho con lo que parecía ser una larga cinta de regalo que terminaba en un lazo, y en la cabeza… supongo que el dichoso jarrón nunca existió, en su lugar tenía un enorme moño rojo, tan grande que sí podía pesar como un jarrón pequeño. Un momento… ¡¿Acaso yo era el regalo de Nevra?!

Fue inevitable, mi rostro comenzó a arder en ese mismo momento. Busqué con la mirada a Ezarel, el maldito se reía como si no hubiera un mañana y Karenn, un poco más atrás de Nevra, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, ahora sí habían firmado su sentencia de muerte, TODOS.

Vi a Nevra comenzar a reírse en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, pero... bueno, la broma estaba más que clara para aquellos que entendían el tema, lo que conllevaba a casi todos en el cuartel. Estúpido el día en el que le solté un ''te quiero'' frente al resto, realmente todos aquí tienen un mejor oído del que pensaba. Ahora ya sentía hasta las orejas ardiendo.

—Interesante regalo… Me pregunto… cómo lo supieron.

Habló aún entre risas. Genial, hasta él se burlaba de mí en mi cara. Creo que lo único bueno que podía reconocer de aquella situación era el suave sonrojo que distinguí en sus mejillas. Se veía tan lindo…

—No fue muy difícil adivinarlo.

Si alguien no se había reído antes, aunque fuera por lo bajo, ese comentario había acabado con ello.

Luego de unos cuantos comentarios y más risas finalmente todos comenzaron a dispersarse por la cantina, acercándose para disfrutar de los bocadillos que la tarde anterior había preparado junto a Karuto. Nevra se volvió a concentrar en mí, era cierto que si lo pensaba un poco la broma sí tenía su gracia, en especial cuando me daba cuenta lo fácil que yo era de engañar.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte.

Me cargó en brazos para llevarme hasta una silla en donde me dejó con cuidado, luego comenzó a darse a la tarea de desatarme. Para mi más que buena suerte el tenerlo tan cerca me permitía ver con mucha más claridad sus mejillas suavemente tintadas, se me hacía casi alucinante.

—Algo me dice que no te ofreciste como voluntaria para esto.

—Pues… no… ni siquiera sé cómo terminé así.

—Ya veo.

Dejó las cintas a un lado y luego me quitó el tonto moño de la cabeza.

—Listo, de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Gracias…

Me sobé un poco las muñecas y luego estiré los brazos, esa no había sido la mejor posición para ellos que digamos.

— ¿Sabes algo? Todo esto es bastante interesante.

— ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Le vi desviar la mirada hacia un lado y sonreír de forma ladina mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Después de todo, se supone que eres mi regalo, ¿no? —sus labios rozaron mi mejilla mientras me susurraba al oído. —Lo que significa que, técnicamente, ahora eres mía.

Mierda, la piel se me erizó por completo y ahora era más que de seguro que cualquiera podría freír un huevo en mi cabeza, si hasta me parecía sentir el humo.

No le importó si alguien podía estar mirándonos. Deslizó su nariz desde mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja provocándome una descarga que me recorrió la columna.

—Me temo que ahora ya no podré dejarte salir de mi cuarto.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

* * *

 **.**

Cuando terminé este cap. me di cuenta de algo... si se les viene Jumin a la cabeza es mera coincidencia jaja, juro que lo escribí antes de siquiera descargar MM. En fin, me divertí un montón con este capítulo y espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho. Sin más que decir, ya nos estaremos leyendo. Au revoir!


	17. Penitencia

¡Primer capítulo del año, bebés! Siiiiii jajajja. Qué tal, nenas, ¿me extrañaron? Bueno, hoy les traigo un capítulo un... tanto diferente jeje. Sí, ya sé que hay cambio de narrador, no pregunten por qué, no tiene nada que ver con que estuviera escribiendo otra historia con narrador omnisciente y que cuando me puse a escribir este cap no cambié de narrador y no lo noté hasta que era muy tarde, claro que no es nada como eso xD Pero bueno, de todas formas este capítulo es un tanto diferente, ya verán por qué (basta conque lean la primera línea para entender). Tómenlo como un Ova o AU. Así que ya saben jaja. Debo mencionar que me divertí un montón escribiendo este cap, así que espero que ustedes también se diviertan :D

 **Guntherlina:** Querida mía, yo he tardado más tiempo en actualizar, así que no te preocupes xD Tal vez tienes una leve inclinación por las cosas sad, digo yo jaja. Pues... eso es cierto, casi nunca se muestra ese lado de Erika, es como si simplemente hubiera quedado perdido en lo más profundo de ella, por eso es que tenemos la posibilidad de explotar un poco lo que no se ha visto ^^

El señor de las setas jajaj Se está volviendo mi OC favorito asjdjaj Pero sí, para todos los que leen, no intenten darle un setazo al señor de las setas, les saldrá demasiado contraproducente; ya quedan advertidos :v

Obvio pues, como no va a preguntar cómo resultan las pendejadas que hace Ezarel. Supongo que siempre se queda al margen porque sabe que de todos modos no hay mucho que pueda hacer, después de todo, es del elfo pendejo de quien hablamos xD

Técnicamente no se dejó envolver, la envolvieron sin que ella lo supiera. Pero todos sabemos que en el fondo le gustó 7w7 Ya me imagino tú con un amigo como Ezarel, no habría día en tu vida que fuera igual a otro jaja

Bueno, ya te dejo con el capi, no quiero entretenerte más. ¡Besos y nos estaremos leyendo... en cualquier momento jaja!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 17: Penitencia**

 **.**

 **.**

En un universo alterno en donde Leiftan no es malo ni busca venganza y donde no hay ''ex'' locas matando niños…

.

—Agh…

Su espalda volvió a dar de lleno contra el suelo y una nube de polvo se levantó, hace más o menos 30 minutos que su ropa ya había dejado de importarle si se ensuciaba o no, ya estaba hecha un desastre de todos modos.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿No habían dicho que ella era buena?

—Lo era… antes de que comenzáramos hoy.

Los tres no pudieron evitar reírse, era lo que más habían hecho durante las últimas horas. Erika resopló con frustración y se llevó las manos para cubrirse el rostro; eso la estaba sobrepasando.

—Vamos, humana. Sé que eres inútil, pero al menos esperaba que duraras más de cinco segundos seguidos.

—Si quieres ven tú aquí y veamos si duras.

— ¿Y ensuciarme la ropa? Olvídalo.

Ezarel hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea; ni loco iría hasta ahí, además, con ese calor… prefería disfrutar a la sombra y reírse de ella.

—Vamos, Erika. ¡Tú puedes!

Leiftan trató de animarla para que se pusiera en pie, pero la chica parecía necesitar algo más de tiempo para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Oye, rubia, ya acepta que perdiste la apuesta. Erika valió hace como una hora.

El lorialet le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no solo porque algo de razón tenía, sino porque aún seguía diciéndole con ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Aún quieres continuar o prefieres rendirte?

Valkyon extendió una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, Erika le observó por unos segundos y luego aceptó. Ahora ya daba igual sacudirse o no la ropa.

—Pff, esta chica sí que es masoquista. Aunque bueno, ya era de esperarse si se enamoró de ese mujeriego.

 _Estúpido elfo doméstico, que no espere que le dé un calcetín…_

—Quién sabe, tal vez ahora consigue ganar.

—No, claro que no. ¿No lo crees, Valkyon?

El aludido los miró unos momentos y luego a la chica para terminar encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, yo digo que tiene un 50% de posibilidades de perder como de ganar.

— ¡En tu cara!

Erika le sacó la lengua tras sentirse apoyada por las palabras del jefe de Obsidiana. Ya estaba harta de escuchar sus tonterías, ¡por favor, lo había aguantado toda la tarde! Al menos sabía que podía tener a Leiftan y Valkyon de su parte.

—De seguro que ahora gano.

— ¡Así se habla, Erika!

Leiftan había dado un salto por la emoción desde el lugar en el que estaban, levantando las manos para echarle porras a la joven, pero tras darse cuenta de que se le habían quedado viendo como a un loco simplemente regresó a su sitio con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—De acuerdo… entonces, si estás taaaaaaan segura de que ganarás, ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

— ¡¿Qué?! Olvídalo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Podía estar loca, ser masoquista, despistada, lo que dijeran, pero JAMÁS haría una apuesta con Ezarel; era como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

—Bien, ya lo sabía, no puedes ganar.

—No sirve que digas eso; no lo haré.

—Lo sé, porque eres una cobarde…

—Que no…

—Tonta...

—Que no.

—Estúpida.

—Ezarel…

Sus puños poco a poco comenzaron a apretarse a los costados de sus piernas, Leiftan y Valkyon se dieron una mirada entre sí; eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—Inútil…

—Basta.

—Asquerosa y babosa…

—No te atrevas.

—Humana.

— ¡Está bien! Acepto tu maldito desafío.

Leiftan se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras que Valkyon solo negó con la cabeza. No podían creer que realmente había caído ni tampoco la forma en la que el alquimista parecía tener una maestría en sacarla de quicio con mucha facilidad.

—Jamás debiste haber aceptado, Erika…

—Secundo a Leiftan.

La chica roló los ojos y luego caminó hasta Ezarel para encararlo, el elfo mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Cuáles son tus condiciones.

—Mis condiciones… Mmm… — se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa. —Supongo que te las diré cuando acabes.

—Y eso por qué.

—Porque sí, porque puedo, porque quiero, porque se me da la gana.

Alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien. Ezarel amplió aún más su expresión de satisfacción.

—Y cómo sabré qué obtengo si gano.

—De todos modos no lo obtendrás porque vas a perder, así que no tiene mucho caso.

— ¿Qué tal si te da todas sus raciones de miel?

La sugerencia de Leiftan les hizo a todos abrir los ojos con sorpresa, en especial al elfo que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto pálido.

—Interesante… sí, no me parece una mala idea. Eso y que no vuelvas a jugarme otra broma nunca más.

— ¡Ooooohhh!

Sonrió de forma macabra mientras analizaba esa idea. Si ganaba no solo conseguiría cerrarle la boca a ese tonto, sino que también tendría la completa satisfacción de llevarse algo que él quería y de paso hacer que la dejara en paz… Oh, de solo pensar en su cara cuando eso pasara.

— ¡Bien! Hecho. — soltó un tanto molesto.

—Suenas demasiado confiado como para aceptar algo así.

—Lo estoy; sé que la enana va a perder.

—Cállate… imbécil.

Erika caminó de regreso al campo de entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres, Valkyon suspiró y caminó también para tomar su lugar. Ya no estaba muy seguro de si seguir con eso era la mejor idea de todas, en especial si eso significaba que la pequeña humana perdería la apuesta. De seguro que Ezarel tenía algo planeado tras todo eso; no lo dudaba.

 _Se prendió esta mierda._

Igual que las veces anteriores comenzaron con la pelea. Erika se había atrevido a dar el primer golpe y pronto las cosas tomaron un buen ritmo. A pesar de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras todas las horas anteriores de entrenamiento, puso todo de sí para dar una buena batalla, una digna de lo que estaba en juego, pero… aún así no fue suficiente y en un leve descuido Valkyon aprovechó, y con el dolor de su alma la devolvió una vez más al piso, tal y como antes.

— ¡Sí!

 _Carajo…_

—Rayos… — le dio un vistazo a Ezarel que festejaba de pie por esa derrota. — ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

—Ya lo verás, rubia. Ya lo verás…

—Lo siento, Erika.

El jefe de Obsidiana le tendió la mano para ayudarle… otra vez. Aún no entendía la resistencia que podía llegar a tener esa chica, para su tamaño y contextura era algo admirable.

—Descuida, está bien. Supongo que tendremos que practicar más, al menos hasta que te pueda ganar una.

—Cuando quieras.

Ambos volvieron de regreso con Leiftan y Ezarel; ahora era momento de escuchar la otra parte de la apuesta.

—Sí, ya entendí. No hace falta que lo digas.

Le mencionó con mala cara intentando evitar lo que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, más no tuvo ningún caso.

—Lo sé, pero aún así… ¡Te lo dije!

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro en ese mismo minuto, después de todo había sido ella misma la que se metió en todo ello.

—Tarado… Bien, qué es lo que debo hacer.

Ezarel se sobó las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa imborrable en el rostro, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Si hasta ahora Erika nunca había conocido el miedo, pues estaba a punto de sentirlo en todo su esplendor.

—Formular esa pregunta debe ser la cosa más útil que has hecho en todo el día, sino es que en tu vida.

—Ya quita la cara de demente psicópata y dime.

— ¿Para qué? Eso le da el toque.

—Solo puedes ir directo al grano.

La voz amable de Leiftan trató de intervenir, en especial tras darse cuenta que el rostro de Erika no daba el mejor de los augurios.

—Tranquila, rubia, deja que me divierta un poco.

— ¡Ya dime de una maldita vez qué quieres que haga o voy a enterrarte mi zapato en el trasero!

—Uh, ya, ya… le quitas lo divertido a todo… La verdad es algo que no debería costarte, es… algo ''fácil''.

La de los orbes violeta alzó una ceja.

—Tendrás que declarártele a Nevra.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

* * *

Avanzó quince pasos hacia delante… sí, eran quince, a estas alturas ya sabía las distancias entre esa pared y la otra, recordaba el pequeño desnivel en el costado derecho, aquella hoja doblada en una esquina y colocada con una inclinación de 45° con respecto al borde del escritorio. Sí, ya sabía de memoria lo que había en la habitación a causa de todas las vueltas que había dado, incluso estaba segura de que el piso ya era un centímetro más bajo por donde había estado pasando.

 _Maldita sea, por qué tuve que aceptar. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Dónde quedó eso de ''jamás hagas una apuesta con él''._

La chica comenzó a sollozar mientras zamarreaba a Leiftan de forma brusca, el pobre pronto comenzaría a ver más estrellas de las que estaban en su techo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Jamás debiste seguirle el juego.

— ¡Lo sé! Buaaaaahhh.

—Es hora de que vayamos, los chicos ya deben estar esperando ahí.

—Y es hora de que yo vaya a vomitar. — mencionó el muchacho rubio un tanto mareado.

— ¿Y si no voy? ¿Y si le dicen que escapé? ¡O mejor aún! Le dicen que volví a mi mundo.

—Deudas de juego son deudas de honor, Erika.

Cada uno la sujetó de un brazo y terminaron arrasándola hasta afuera, a estas alturas los tres sabían que no había vuelta atrás sin importar lo mucho que ella lloriqueara.

—Descuida, nosotros estaremos ahí para darte apoyo… moral… desde atrás… donde nadie nos vea… ¡Pero estaremos ahí!

—Tal y como dijo Leiftan. Y si algo sale mal, ayudaremos.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde!

—Pe-pero…

— ¡Sal ahí!

El trío le dio un empujón y la obligó a salir de los arbustos entre los cuales se estaban ocultando, pasando a llevar ramas y hojas en el camino creando un lindo y llamativo espectáculo sonoro. Nevra se volteó con sorpresa y le sonrió a la chica que acababa de aparecer trastabillando.

— ¡Erika! Pero que grata sorpresa verte.

Le guiñó un ojo e inevitablemente las mejillas de la muchacha comenzaron a encenderse. No podía creer cómo había llegado ahí ni mucho menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ezarel vino hace poco, dijo que estabas buscándome.

— ¿Ah? Sí, ¡quiero decir, no! me refiero a que…

Sentía el retumbante sonido de su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho, llevando el ritmo acelerado hasta confundir su sentido auditivo. Esto estaba siendo mucho más de lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía resistir.

— ¿Qué están viendo todos?

Los tres chicos dieron un respingo tras oír la voz de Ykhar a sus espaldas, incluso parecía ser que ellos no habían sido los únicos en oírla; cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro par podía verla la agarraron entre los tres y la escondieron con ellos.

—Shhh. ¡Nos van a oír!

Mencionó Ezarel casi regañándola.

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Erika se le va a declarar a Nevra.

— ¡¿En serio?!

Entre Leiftan y Valkyon consiguieron taparle la boca; al parecer iba a ser más difícil mantenerla en silencio que conseguir que Erika dijese una oración coherente.

—Sí.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Perdió una apuesta o la obligaron?

Ezarel sonrió orgulloso. Probablemente cualquiera en el cuartel haría la misma pregunta, puesto que todos sabían que ella nunca haría eso por voluntad propia. Por eso, ¿qué mejor que tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Y qué mejor que fuera alguien tan brillante como él? Erika se lo terminaría agradeciendo.

— ¡Yo también me quiero unir a la función!

El susurro conocido de Karenn interrumpió sus gloriosos pensamientos. No estaba seguro de haberle contado directamente a la chiquilla, pero era más que obvio que tarde o temprano se enteraría; no por nada era la cotilla número uno del C.G. Además, ella siempre estaba de celestina tras ese par.

* * *

— ¿Entonces…? No será por lo de la misión, ¿o sí? ¿Será acaso que quieres entrenar conmigo?

La sonrisa ladina que le dedicó hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, incluso estaba más que segura de que si no hubiera tenido la mandíbula bien apretada ya estaría babeando.

—Sí… ¡No! quiero decir, no…

 _Maldito vampiro, ¡porqué tiene que ser tan lindo! Concéntrate, solo tienes que decírselo de una buena vez, solo dile._

—Yo… yo… la verdad es que yo…

* * *

— ¿Nadie está haciendo apuestas sobre esto?

Los otros cuatro miraron raro a Karenn.

— ¿Qué? Solo decía, después de todo parece que no lo va a decir.

— ¿Decir qué? ¿Por qué todos están aquí?

Voltearon a ver al nuevo inquilino que llegaba y esta vez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar jalaron a Kero entre todos hasta llevarlo directo al suelo.

—Pero qué sucede.

—Calla y mira.

Mencionó Ykhar señalándole en dirección al par de jóvenes de pie varios metros más adelante.

* * *

 _¡Vamos, a qué esperas!_

—Tú… tú… ¡tú me frustras!

 _Mierda._

Todos abrieron los ojos ante las palabras dichas por la faelinne, incluso a Nevra le habían tomado por sorpresa. Ezarel comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra el hombro de Valkyon. ¿Cómo era posible que él le entregara tan magna oportunidad en bandeja de plata y ella la arruinara de ese modo?

— ¿No se supone que debería haber dicho otra cosa?

—Sí, pero es demasiado torpe para actuar bajo presión.

* * *

—Debía ser ''me gustas''.

—Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

Erika se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sentía sus mejillas comenzar a arder de nueva cuenta, al parecer eso no lo había pensado como creyó, sino que lo dijo en voz baja y él, con lo finos que eran sus oídos había conseguido captarlo.

— ¡Nada!

—Dijiste algo, qué fue.

En tono juguetón comenzó a acercarse hasta ella haciéndola a su vez retroceder la misma cantidad de pasos que él avanzaba.

—Que… ¡que me frustras! E-eres frustrante a veces.

—No, no eso. Lo que dijiste luego.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo no dije nada más.

—Lo hiciste. Repítelo.

—No es cierto.

Nevra la sujetó por los hombros para evitar que siguiera moviéndose y aprovechó el tenerla de frente para mirarla directo a los ojos.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que lo repitas y ninguno de tus refuerzos…

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO TODOS AQUÍ, MONTÓN DE VAGOS?!

El grito de Miiko los hizo a todos voltear por el susto, cualquier cosa que Nevra hubiera estado a punto de decir se fue por el retrete al igual que la sonrisa en el rostro de los demás.

—Yo… te lo podemos explicar, Miiko.

Inició Leiftan intentando apaciguar la ira que desprendía el aura de la Kitsune.

—La verdad es que nosotros…

— ¡Corraaaaaan!

Ezarel soltó el grito de retirada y todos escaparon en dirección contraria a ella, agarrando a Erika del brazo en el camino para sacarla de ahí también. Leiftan los miró con sorpresa, volteó a ver a Miiko y luego de darle una sonrisa nerviosa echó a correr con ellos también.

— ¡Espérenme!

— ¡Malditos, vuelvan aquí! Estúpidos vagos, ¡ya tendrán que volver al cuartel!


	18. Acorralada

¡Adivinen quién volviooooo! ¿Me extrañaron? * suena un grillo: 'D * ok, no xD Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ^^ Me tuve que quedar toda la noche para volver a leer todos los capítulos porque casi no recordaba nada (soy una deshonra para mi propia historia) Pero bueno, dije que iba a volver y que terminaría todas y cada una de mis historias, ¡y así va a ser! Sí, Gunther, a ti te digo cofcof Jajajajja. Ahora, luego de ese maratón de lectura, la historia está en mi memoria fresca como una lechuga. Bueno, ya sin más preámbulos, a contestar reviews. :D

 **Guntherlina:** ¡Querida mía! * shora * no tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba pasarme por aquí, en verdad me encanta esta historia y las teorías locas y salseos que siempre dejas por ahí y anoche los he releído y no paré hasta hacer este Cap, porque creí que tenía más escritos, pero resultó que estaba solo el 30 (sendo viaje temporal xD) y los demás pues nada, así que he regresado y esta vez en verdad quiero quedarme. Me sienta mucho mejor estar aquí. Y ya con respecto a tu último comentario que no había podido responder. :'D

¡Siiii! Es que el señor de las setas es lo máximo (Inserte meme de Bob esponja aquí) Es más, él ha patrocinado mi glorioso regreso (?) Jajajaj bueno, yo lo imaginaba con una gabardina y tipo bien incógnito, aunque lo del saco lo lleva sí o sí xD Pero si junto tu descripción de él con la mía, pues creo que toma forma por completo.

Grande mami Valkyon por ser la voz de la razón y al menos evitar que se maten * levanta las manos al cielo y agradece (?) *

Uy, le marcaré a Ezarel entonces. Pipipipipi ¿Aló, Ezarel? Sí, dice mi amiga Gunther si te gustaría ser su amiga. ¿What? ¿Cómo que asquerosos humanos? ¡¿Y cómo que "qué hago con tu número"?! ¿Holaaaa? Vaya, creo que me colgó :'v

Creo que todos los cuerdos tenemos un pequeño rechazo cuando leemos la palabra "Leiftan", es que, hay que admitirlo, será todo lo wapo que sea, pero lo loco no se le quita ni con agua bendita :v Ufff y lo de rubia, créeme que yo también me descojoné mientras lo escribía, fue bastante divertido xD Y sí, por eso lo puse en una versión de "universo paralelo", de otra forma ya ni elfo quedaría jajaja.

Sí xD en realidad de haber sido otro el caso, Erika sí hubiera ganado, pero como el salseo estaba en que perdiera, pues tuve que xD Hay que admitir que Ezarel tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando (?)

Jajajjaja es que confesarse ya es una vergüenza y agregarle la parte de que con los nervios ella lanza error not found xD Uy, me encanta ese meme, recuerdo que lo usé demasiadas veces xD aunque ahora ya está un poco pasado de moda a estas alturas, pero sigue siendo genial :')

Miiko llegó justo a tiempo, y aunque tras bambalinas los hizo pagar a todos por andar de vagos (?) Erika sí le agradeció la interrupción xD Aunque claro, Nevra igual de seguro no se quedará así e intentará sacárselo de todos modos; él no pierde las oportunidades que le permiten subir el ego ;)

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado (mision complete) aunque sobre lo del orden, mmm ... La verdad no lo sé xD depende de cómo decida dejar a Leiftan. Como dije que era una especie de AU, puede que no entre en la línea de tiempo de la historia principal, pero depende de ese factor, ahí veré qué hago con eso xD * pon una caja que dice "se aceptan sugerencias" * Ah, y sobre lo de la confesión, lo que leí ayer entre mis notas, eso estaba escrito en el Cap. 30 jajajja sí, esperar mucho para ello (?) Pero la verdad es que me ha parecido un poco sosa, así que la mejoraré ooooo la pondré en otro Cap y lo que pase en ese será parte del salseo cofcof.

Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y comentar xD siempre me alegra un montón verte :) Por cierto, aún no me paso por la bandeja se mensajes de Eldarya, así que ya lo haré.

Un abrazo y espero que disfrutes este Cap ... Sí es que aún recuerdas algo del resto de la historia xD

 **manu:** Hola, espero que estes bien. Y bueno, respecto a tus comentarios, pues el Jake x Claire no me gusta, partiendo porque mi OTP es el Cleon, así que dudo poner algo así. Además a Jake me gusta ponerlo con Sherry porque YOLO, y si llegara a escribir algo de eso, puede que sea más bien un triángulo con salseo y en el que no acaben juntos. Lo de Carlos x Jill corre con la misma lógica, me gusta el Valenfield, pero al menos aquí sí se me hace más probable quizás escribir algo entre Carlos y Jill porque sí hay salseo desde el mismo juego como para que se dé. Quien sabe y por ahí saco quizás algo.

Respecto a Adrien y Kagami, no, eso ya es un rotundo no y sin excepción alguna. Detesto esa shipp y no me veo escribiendo algo al respecto, mucho menos de ese calibre. Los lemons yo no los manejo por diversas razones personales y ahora, luego de todo mi tiempo fuera de aquí, adquirí nuevas razones para no hacerlo. Si se llegara a dar el caso, podría ser por razones muy justificadas o porque es algo realmente relevante para la historia, de otro modo, solo haría insinuaciones y lo demás se quedaría a la imaginación. Así que pues nada.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y probablemente en algún momento ande escribiendo de nuevo por ahí en el fandom de MLB y RE.

 **Espacio publicitario (?):** Esta historia es patrocinada por Marihuansitos: vuela con el sabor de un solo mordisco. Y por los labiales MaraK's (?)

Ahora sí, sin más dilaciones, que disfruten de este Cap xD

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 18: Acorralada**

 **.**

Pateé con frustración el muñeco de prácticas haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás, casi amenazando con caer; estaba demasiado molesta. El solo hecho de ver cómo estaban, su modo de actuar frente a ellas y esas risas que inevitablemente tenía que escuchar me estaban haciendo hervir la sangre. Anoche se había portado tan dulce conmigo, había sido casi como un príncipe de cuentos, y ahora estaba ahí... siendo igual de dulce con ese montón de chicas de Absenta. Él me había acorralado anoche y ahora eran mis sentimientos los que me tenían contra la espada y la pared. Quería colgarlo, quería arrojar a medio mundo desde la ventana más alta de todo el CG y si tenía suerte, que esa ventana diera hacia el acantilado. Cómo era posible que fuera tan imbécil de creer en sus tontas mentiras si era más que claro que era un maldito mujeriego; todo el mundo lo sabía y allá voy yo de pendeja y me enamoro de él. Más estúpida no podría ser. Quería gritarle que no soportaba ver esa clase de cosas, que estaba celosa, que estaba jodidamente enamorada de él y que ya no podía más, pero él ni reparaba en mi existencia, la cual, al parecer, se volvía insignificante cada vez que un montón de caras bonitas y escotes pronunciados se le acercaban. Incluso más de una vez le había visto a alguna de sus tantas conquistas robarle un beso y que él ni se inmutara. Esta, al menos, era la única forma de desahogarme.

Luego de un par de puñetazos y una patada certera a la cabeza conseguí realmente tumbarlo, causando un estrepitoso ruido que llamó la atención de ese grupo al que ni siquiera deseaba dirigirle la mirada, mis compañeros de guardia también me miraron un instante, sin embargo, no dijeron nada, tal vez porque notaron que en verdad estaba molesta, eso o porque Nevra se enderezó y caminó hacia mí; todos sabían que durante el entrenamiento era mejor no distraerse con otras cosas y hacer exactamente eso, entrenar, de otro modo, Nevra acababa por regañarnos.

—Parece que alguien tiene mucha energía hoy, ¿eh?

Preguntó sonriente y con los brazos cruzados. No estaba ni cerca de adivinar que lo único que yo quería en ese momento era patearlo igual que al muñeco...

Desde el fondo pude escuchar un par de cuchicheos del grupo de chicas con el que había estado el vampiro y apreté aún más los puños tras percibir el ligero ''quiere llamar la atención'' que se dijeron entre risas y sin quitarme la vista de encima, lo peor de todo es que mi ''grandioso jefe'', quien de seguro que con sus oídos tan agudos había escuchado, no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Te parece si entrenamos para bajar esas energías y que no nos dejes sin muñecos de práctica?

Soltó con su típica sonrisa y un sutil guiño. Eso y las lagartonas, aunado a lo demás, colmaron mi paciencia.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Le grité con tanta fuerza que si antes los demás habían seguido con sus actividades, esta vez sí se detuvieron. La cara estupefacta de Nevra no tenía precio, pero no estaba de humor para que se me hiciera lindo o mucho menos para sentir remordimientos en ese preciso instante. Todo lo que hice fue dar media vuelta y echar a correr escaleras arriba. Entre el desconcierto, nadie me detuvo.

* * *

Di un último golpe entre jadeos al árbol hasta que sentí las astillas de la madera clavarse en mi piel haciéndome soltar un grito ahogado. Mis puños estaban cubiertos de sangre y aún así ni siquiera me parecía sentirlo. Exhausta, acabé cayendo al piso de rodillas; prácticamente ya no tenía fuerzas para patearle el trasero a nadie y de cierto modo, eso era bueno, al menos sabía que ninguno saldría volando del CG por mi culpa ... al menos no hoy. Me temblaban las manos y el cuerpo por completo, y ya acabada la rabia solo me quedaron unas enormes ganas de llorar. Me sentía como un maldito juguete y ya estaba harta de ser otra más del montón.

\- Conque aquí estabas...

La voz de Ezarel me hizo voltear, pero me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me dio para sorprenderme por su llegada. Al parecer, el elfo estaba recolectando hierbas e ingredientes para sus pociones o al menos eso daba a entender la cesta que traía, la cual tras haber reparado en mis manos dejó en el suelo y se agachó hasta mi altura.

—Pero qué ... ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, Erika?

Más allá de sonar como un reproche, parecía preocupado, yo solo agaché la cabeza para no tener que enfrentar su mirada. No esperó a que respondiera y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas del bolso que siempre llevaba en el cinto y se dedicó a curar el sinfín de heridas que yo misma me había hecho. Cuando terminó, me colocó unas vendas y dijo que gracias a su excelente trabajo no quedaría ninguna cicatriz. Por mi parte yo no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera un ''gracias'' me salía a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Seguro que en cuanto abriera la boca se me escaparían las lágrimas sin remedio y lo que menos quería era hacer algo tan vergonzoso frente a la persona que de seguro me molestaría por el resto de la vida; no necesitaba más bromas.

—Me encontré a Nevra antes de salir y te estaba buscando ... Me dijo lo que pasó, ¿por qué...

Un maldito sollozo se me escapó de los labios, genial. Su frase se quedó a medias como si con ese solo sonido lo hubiera entendido todo.

—Y-ya no ... Es-estoy harta de verlo a-así ...

Dije sin poder evitarlo más; de la sola frustración al recordarlo me puse a llorar. A quién quería engañar, muy en el fondo una parte de mí sí quería que me scuchara, necesitaba decírselo a alguien para aminorar el peso de lo que significaba sufrir en silencio. Además, a pesar de que Ezarel a veces podía actuar como un tonto, si la situación lo ameritaba también podía ser serio. Y si bien el elfo no era mucho de tacto, se quedó acariciando mi cabello y escuchándome llorar hasta que la última lágrima fue a dar al suelo. Él al igual que Valkyon hace mucho tiempo era consciente de lo que yo sentía, por lo cual no me hizo más preguntas, pero estaba segura de que lo había entendido todo a la perfección. Aún así, le agradecí internamente por no preguntar más, por eso y por haberme acompañado de regreso, contándome un montón de historias graciosas que le habían ocurrido cuando llegó al CG para levantarme el ánimo. A pesar de que a veces parecía que por poco y nos matábamos, sin duda era un buen amigo.

Durante los días siguientes me pasé ayudándole en la sala de alquimia para evitar así ver a Nevra y como al elfo le encantaba ver la cara de frustración del azabache, aceptó más que encantado. Y respecto a lo que pasó ese día, él nunca dijo una sola palabra, mucho menos una broma, ese se volvió nuestro pequeño secreto...

* * *

.

 **Notas random del autor random:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Un poco sad? XD La verdad, me había imaginado este capítulo un tanto diferente, al menos en ese entonces cuando hice el dibujo del inktober correspondiente a este día, era un tanto diferente, pero cuando reparé en la idea general que tenía de uno de los capítulos siguientes, pues estaba lo que había pensado para este antes, así que decidí modificarlo un poco y ya salido esto.

Por cierto, como dato random, si recuerdan el capítulo 14 que es el de "fabricando pociones" (aceptémoslo, de seguro no lo recuerdan xD) se supone que Erika encontró el libro del que sacó la poción por "accidente" en la biblioteca, lo que ella no sabe es que fue Ezarel luego de esto quien dejó ese libro ahí, a sabiendas de que la humana curiosa daría con él. Después de todo, le ayudó esos días en la sala de alquimia y él pudo enseñarle cosas que casualmente le sirvieran para la dichosa poción.

Bueno, ya aclarado eso, les mando muchos besos y abrazos y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente cap. _Au revoir!_


End file.
